Vacaciones como las soñé
by Armixt
Summary: Temari aburrida en su villa, y Gaara hace una pequeña jugarreta para sacarla de esos dias de cansancio... Es enviada a Konoha y vuelve a ver al "Chico Lagrimas" nuevos sentimientos se forman en ambos... ShikaTema
1. El comienzo

**_Bueno, este es uno de mis primeros fics, nunca lo e publicado en ningun lado solo aqui y en otra pagina, es un Shikatema que se sienta luego de Shippuden y aqui no existe akatsuki, ¿porque? porque la historia es de mi imaginacion y no quize ponerlos, ademas de que me resulta muy problematico y realmente complicado y estresante escribir escenas de luchas, no soy buena para ello lo admito._**

**_Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen (jamas y nunca mi imaginacion es nula) son de el Dios Kishimoto xD!_**

**_Este fic lo empeze años atras y no estaba segura si publicarlo o no, pero decidi que si. _**

**_Bueno sin mas que decir, Disfruten de la lectura_**

* * *

**Vacaciones como las soñé**

Capitulo 1.

Era una mañana común como cualquier otra, no había nada nuevo, me senté sobre mi cama y casi por inercia me lleve las manos a mi cara, restregándolas contra mis ojos para lograr acostumbrarme al la luz brillante proveniente del sol, que muchas veces desee que se apagara y me dejara dormir

Me acomode la bata y me intente levantar de la cama, tambaleándome de un lado a otro logre llegar al baño, me acerque al espejo que estaba sobre el lavamanos y me mire la cara

**Temari.. Esta hecha una mierda**- me dije. Abrí la llave del lavamanos agarre un poco de agua y la eche en mi cara- a ver si con esto despierto de una vez..- Me cepille, me hice mis típicas 4 coletas y me vestí nada nuevo ni vestidos ni nada- _deseguro será un día aburrido como todos los otros_- pensé

Baje las escaleras de la mansión – _Hubiese sido una casa mas pequeña, bajar y subir me esta matando_- y me dirigí a la cocina.

**Ah Temari-Sama ya esta lista su comida** –

**Gracias.. ah y por favor déjate de formalidades ya te lo he dicho muchas veces, llámame solo Temari**- Si nuestra cocinera, un poco terca la verdad, pero con buen corazón, ¡claro para hacer tan buena comida debe tenerlo!, reí.

Comí rápido, ya que quería ver si podría hacer algo mas, aparte de pasarme la tarde sin hacer Ehh.. ¿Nada?. Fui de compras, pero como siempre, cuando uno cree que tu día puede mejorar o esperas que mejore, aparecen los típicos corta nota.

**Sra. Temari**- Un hombre alto y fuerte, no piensen mal, digo lo que veo.

**¿Si, diga?** – no puedo evitar no sentirme molesta, después de todo arruinaron mi día (mas de lo que ya estaba) de compras o día de intentar cambiar algo.

**Kazecage-sama ha ordenado buscar por ud. Le tiene una misión**.- _más serio no podía ser este tío._

_SIIIII-_ grite mentalmente.** OK, voy enseguida-** me puse en marcha lo más rápido que pude. _Al fin una maldita misión para salir de mi aburra rutina ¡ya era hora!-_ pensé.

En menos de 5 minutos ya estaba frente a Gaa.. Perdón el Kazecage que sea mi hermano no quiere decir que no le deba tener respeto.

**Buenos días Kazecage-sama**- dije, con una breve reverencia, después de todo soy la mayor. _Dios odio tener que ser tan formal_- pensé.

**Temari.. Te he dicho mil veces que yo soy para ti tu hermano, no me siento superior a ti así que solo dime Gaara por amor a Dios y luego dices que la cocinera es terca**- juro que lo vi reír por su comparación conmigo y la cocinera.

**Lo siento Gaara..-**Con mis pucheros. ¿Quién se resiste? Si hasta el niñato hacia lo que yo quisiera que el hiciera con pucheros. Debo estar mal, Ya estoy pensando en ese bebe.

**Bueno no te preocupes**- me dijo, poniéndose una mano en la cara.

_¡Ja! lo sabia siempre funcionan_- Pensé

**Bueno Temari tu misión para esta vez.. No es nada especial, solo necesito que lleves unos documentos a Konoha, nada mas. Es fácil la misión pero muy importante ya que tiene que ver en como podremos mejorar nuestras defensas para cualquier ataque repentino.**

**K-Konoha?** – no se para que pregunte, había escuchado perfectamente. _Veré al niñato_ - pensé, por un segundo sentía como mi corazón se acelero. ¿Por qué me siento así?

**¿Algún problema Temari?-** Me saco de mis pensamientos.

**No ninguno.. Me iré enseguida para volver pronto.**

**Bien.-**

Gaara me extendió su brazo con los papeles en la mano, los agarre y me dirigí a la puerta pero justo antes de que saliera Gaara me hablo.

**Ah Temari, por lo que veo estas aburrida aquí, luego de hacer ese papeleo si quieres te puedes quedar un tiempo en Konoha, quizás aya te diviertas mas**- me dijo con una media sonrisa. ¿Me divierta más?

**¿Pero quien traerá la respuesta de Tsunade-Sama cuando le de los documentos?**

**No te preocupes, de eso se encarga cualquier ninja, para eso están no?**

**Si tienes razón..-** Agarre el pomo de la puerta ..

**Ah y Temari, salúdame al Nara.**

¿Nara? ¿Shikamaru? ¿A que se refería Gaara?. **Gaara..-** pero antes de poder hablar el hablo primero.

**Ya vete antes de que se te haga mas tarde.**

Sabía que no me dejaría hacer mas preguntas, así que me fui.

Prácticamente estaba corriendo , la verdad no se porque tenia tan prisa.. Era solo una misión.. Pero creo que quería ver algo, bueno no algo, alguien

Para que contar los 3 días? Que podría decir de eso? Insectos horribles que nunca se verían ni en sus pesadillas, prácticamente no dormía por la prisa que llevaba, ah y creo que para la próxima me llevare algún ventilador que no necesite ser conectado ¡el calor era horrible! Si se que tengo una abanico enorme en la espalda pero... Como coño me abanico yo sola??! Aunque no es excusa, normalmente vivo en un infierno, en esa villa hace un calor mas fulminante que este, pero... ¡igual! es como estar sufriendo la menopausia... Por fin a pocos minutos una gran puerta se veía a lo lejos –** Al fin llegue.**

Y bueno aquí estoy Parada frente al portón esperando a que lo abrieran.. Luego poco a poco se fue abriendo y se veía una figura de un hombre alto y moreno de mas o menos unos 20 años, cabello castaño oscuro y unos ojos azabache que mataban, por kami que asalta cunas me siento. Sentí como mi corazón se aceleraba- _cálmate Temari, no te pongas como colegiada por dios !._

Me acerque poco a poco a el..

**Hola niñato..** –le salude con la mano y una sonrisa, si esa que solo le muestro a el... ¿Qué? Es mi amigo después de todo.. ¿No?

**Temari.. ¿Como has estado mujer problemática?** – ¿Por dios no se sabe otra palabra acaso?!

**No es tu problema.-** Si se, tal vez sea algo ruda pero, no me culpen, mi orgullo me impide ser mas expresiva, así que no esperen mucho de mi.

**¿Y bueno que paso?-** me pregunto.

**¿Que?¿Tsunade no te dijo nada sobre mi misión?** – quede algo confundida, que hacia entonces Shikamaru allí?

**Tsunade me dijo que te recibiera solamente, que vienes a pasar un tiempito**- dijo- **¿paso algo malo?**

**No.. Es solo que según Gaara tenia que entregarle unos documentos a ..** – Revise en mi mochila y agarre el papel, lo abrí y leí

_Temari:_

_Espero te diviertas en tus vacaciones por Konoha, se que has estado un poco aburrida y cansada por los trabajos que te damos aquí así que decidí darte un tiempo libre.. Pero eh?! No quiero que te acostumbres mucho a estar por allá ni a estar con esa gente! Ya que te vamos a extrañar por aquí .Espero te diviertas… Ah se me olvidaba Kankuro manda saludos_

_Gaara_.

**Tsk.. Hermanito tonto**- sonreí y mire a Shikamaru que me veía con confusión- **Y bueno Shika.. a donde me llevaras a comer?**

**¿De que hablas?**

**¿Qué acaso quieres que muera de hambre?**

**Tsk... Mujer problemática**- lo dijo metiendo sus manos en los bolsillos y emprendiendo la marcha hacia... Eeehh... la verdad no se hacia donde, solo se que lo seguí.

El camino fue largo y aburrido en especial, el silencio nos absorbió no dijimos ni media palabra en todo el camino. La verdad ese silencio me incomodaba MUCHO. Vimos varias caras algunas conocidas, otras no tanto. Ya me estaba preguntando si de verdad me llevaría a comer..

**Hey Shika a donde vamos?.** Pregunte mirando cada local por el que pasábamos, algo así como cuando alguien es nuevo en algún lugar y no puede evitar ver todo.

**Tsk... a comer..** – Sonrió. Se que sonrió por la obviedad de sus palabras.

**Tonto.**.- le dije

**Problemática.**

**Lo se.**

**Ven..** – Me tomo de la mano, ese contacto hizo el sonrojo en mis mejillas, gracias a kami que no me veia en ese momento. Me llevo por un callejón, no se que tantas vueltas dimos allí adentro, solo se que al final salimos como que por un hueco algo estrecho debo decir, claro que lo que vi me sorprendió.

Un hermoso valle, lleno de flores por todos lados, girasoles, lotos, y un laguito que daba a una pequeña catarata.

**Que hermoso..** – me quede atónita.

**¿Te gusta?-** me pregunto. – **Ven...** – me extendió su mano yo simplemente por pura intuición... La tome.

**No pensé ver algo así... Solo en sueños**- le dije mientras le sonreía.

**Creo que prefiero tu sonrisa a este paisaje**- Me dijo así con esa misma sonrisa de cariño que yo le mostré hace poco.

No pude evitar sonrojarme y mucho mas al darme cuenta de que aun sujetaba mi mano!.. ¿Cómo es que podía mencionar eso tan fácilmente?

**Ehh..** – mire mi mano y la de el juntos

**Lo siento**- y las separo. ¡Que tonta soy!

**N-no no te preocupes**- Buena! Y ahora tartamudeo!, Temari contrólate!

**Ven vamos a comer** – comenzó de nuevo la marcha esta vez hacia un local, muy bonito que se encontraba a la sombra de un árbol.

Bueno nada especial pasó después, comimos y nos reímos de algunas cosas, contándonos como nos iba en la vida y que hacíamos cada quien, claro nuestras conversaciones pasaban de intereses de trabajos a cosas mas intimas como si fuéramos amigos de toda la vida... o ¿algo mas?

**Te extrañe problemática..** – lo dijo mientras bebía su té tan tranquilamente. ¿¡Como coño podría estar tan calmado!?

**Yo..-** No me dejo terminar.

**¿Oye ya tienes en donde quedarte?-** me pregunto.

**No..Creo que me tocara dormir en la calle-** le sonreí y el rió.

**No jamás dejaría que durmieras en la calle. Quédate en mi casa ¿te parece?**

**Pero .. No se... Que diría tu madre?**

**Ella salio y no volverá en un tiempo.**

**Y tu padre?.**

**Esta con ella.**

_QUE? El quería que me quedara sola con el? Digo se que no me haría nada!, pero si alguien se entera ¿Qué podrían pensar? No no no no! Me niego!_ – Me dije en la mente.- **No, creo que no seria una buena idea.**

**Vamos... No te preocupes por lo que piensen los demás.. Mejor dicho ¿desde cuando te preocupa lo que piensen los otros de ti?**

_Increíble. Es como si hubiese leído mi mente-_ pensé.

**¿Y bien?¿ que dices?**

**Yo...**

**Vamos...**

**Esta bien, tonto...** – Pff al final Salí convencida ¿Qué le voy hacer? El hombre es todo un seductor y además no es que yo no quisiera, claro que quería, lo admití ya...¿felices?.

**Bien!** – me sonrió y me abrazo, ese contacto me hizo sentir calida, me sentía muy bien y no quería soltarlo, pero mierda el tiempo no se detiene y no nos quedaríamos así toda la vida, claro, me hubiese gustado que si.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**Ya hemos llegado!, Bienvenida a mi casa**- decía mientras me habría la puerta.

_No era nada especial-_ pensé que por ser descendiente del líder de un clan la casa seria una mansión, pero estaba equivocada, no pasaba de los dos pisos, hecha en madera, algo viejo el estilo.. Di un paso hacia delante para poder entrar y observar mejor, Para ser vieja es acogedora por dentro, tenia fotos de su Shikamaru su madre y su padre guindando en la pared, una biblioteca llena de libros, creo que no seria necesario ir a una librería deseguro aquí ya los tienen todos.

**Se ve acogedora tu casa…-**Le dije.

**No se ve, lo es. Ven te mostrare tu cuarto**- me dijo, mientras pasaba y comenzaba a subir las escaleras. **Sígueme**

**OK…** - le seguí sin dejar de mirar de un lado a otro, ¡era inevitable!

**Es aquí, hace tiempo que nadie la usa, pero te aseguro que esta limpia a mi madre no le gusta tener nada desordenado ni sucio-** me dijo mientras abría la puerta

Y en efecto, así era, estaba muy limpio todo ordenado, cada cosa en su lugar. _Esto es todo lo contrario a mi cuarto_- pensé

**Espero estés cómoda.**

**Gracias Shikamaru**

**Eh? ¿Gracias por que?**

**No seas tonto… Por dejarme quedar en tu casa obvio**

**No es problema. No te preocupes**

**No me preocupo. Te agradezco **– Le dije mientras le sacaba la lengua.

**Tsk… definitivamente eres muy problemática**- me dijo colocando sus manos detrás de su cabeza.

**Y tu un bebe llorón.**

**Ya deja de decirme así.**

**No.**

**¿Por qué?**

**Porque no me da la gana**.

Solo se me quedo mirando y en una de esas miradas nuestras miradas se cruzaron, juro que me perdí en esos ojos, eran tan profundos que difícil descubrir lo que guardan.

**Bueno… Ehh... Me iré a bañar**- le dije, algo sonrojada si, gracias kami era de noche y estaba oscurito no se notaba nada.

**Esta bien**.

Salio.

Yo mientras el hacia a saber que, me estaba quitando la ropa, entre al baño y me metí a bañar- **la verdad los baños me relajan un montón**- me dije mientras pasaba el jabón por mi cuerpo, me lave la cabeza y bueno lo típico.

Luego de que Salí, me puse mi bata, mi favorita una de abanicos, si soy toda una fan de ellos, después de todo, mi arma es un abanico.

Me acosté en la cama buscando el sueño, cosa que no encontré, solo miraba el techo, no podía dormir demonios como odio eso.

Salí de mi cuarto en busca de Shikamaru y lo encontré sentado en la sala.

**Shika…- **Le dije en un leve susurro

**Eh?-** dirigió la mirada a mi, se sonrojo, obvio estaba en bata.

**No puedo dormir…- **me siento como una cria.

**¿Qué quieres que te cuente un cuento? Cuenta las ovejitas.**

**Ya lo hice. No funciono-** Reí.

**¿Puedo dormir contigo?-** pregunte. Que debo estar loca para preguntar eso.

**Claro.-** ¿claro? La verdad no me esperaba esa respuesta y mucho menos de Shikamaru pensé que diría que seria muy problemático o algo por el estilo, la verdad estaba sorprendida, pero no molesta ni con miedo… mas bien estaba emocionada no se porque.

* * *

Aquí termina el primer capitulo, espero les haya gustado el comienzo, diganme mis errores porfavor y claro dejen reviews.

Matta ne~~


	2. ¿Celos?¿Como creen?

Aqui os traigo el segundo cap, no estoy con muchos animos asi que lo deje corto, espero para el proximo hacerlo mas largo para uds (=

espero lo disfruten.

* * *

**¿Celos?¿Como creen?**

**Capitulo 2.**

Desperté gracias a los malditos rayos del sol, me sentía calida, la verdad mas calida de lo normal, al parecer al estar con el me ponía así, ¡¿Y como no?! ¡Si lo estaba abrazando! O mejor dicho ¡el me estaba abrazando!, sentí como mis mejillas se tornaban rojas, me preguntaba como coño habíamos llegado a estar así de cerca, sentí que me apretaba mas a el.

Kami dame fuerzas-pensé, la verdad es difícil estar en una situación asi y mucho mas si cuando el que esta a tu lado en una cama no es mas que tu amigo- ¿como demonios llegue a estar así de cerca de el?

**FlashBack **

_"¿Puedo dormir contigo?- pregunte. Que debo estar loca para preguntar eso._

_Claro.- ¿claro? La verdad no me esperaba esa respuesta y mucho menos de Shikamaru pensé que diría que seria muy problemático o algo por el estilo, la verdad estaba sorprendida, pero no molesta ni con miedo… mas bien estaba emocionada no se porque."_

_Luego no recuerdo claro que paso, solo se que lo seguí y llegamos a su habitación y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos lo vi a el, acostado en su cama, no dormido pero si mirándome._

_¿Qué pasa vago? – le pregunte levantando una ceja._

_Nada…Solo que me siento raro al dormir contigo- me dijo desviando la mirada… ¡es tan lindo cuando esta nervioso!_

_Pues no te acostumbres, es solo esta vez porque no e podido dormir_

_Tsk…que problemática… ¿y bueno? ¿Te vas a quedar allí parada toda la noche o te vas a meter en la cama?_

_Preferiría quedarme parada, pero los poderes de vampiro aun no los tengo-le dije mientras le sonreía._

_Andas graciosa hoy eh?_

_No le conteste, creo que no era necesario, así que solo me acerque a la cama y me metí en ella agarre la cobija y la coloque sobre la nariz dejando a la vista mis ojos, note la mirada de el en mi, algo que hizo que me sonrojara._

_Deja de verme – le dije al notar que se había volteado hacia mi._

_¿Cómo sabes que te veo a ti? _

_Porque nadie puede evitar verme – dije esto con todo el orgullo del mundo ¿se nota no? xD_

_Tsk… que problemática… _

_Al parecer no… para que no dejes de mirarme – ¡como adoro molestarlo! _

_Te dije que no te veo a ti…_

_¿A no? Y entonces ¿a que vez?_

_A la pared- me dijo sonriéndome_

_Aja si - también le sonreí_

_¿Qué tal si dormimos? Tengo sueño y la verdad no tengo ganas de quedarme toda la noche hablando – dijo esto mientras colocaba sus manos detrás de la nuca._

_Bueno… - Cerré los ojos, e intente dormirme, ¡de veras lo intente!, pero el frió era abrumador y digamos que con una bata uno no se abriga por completo y mucho menos en Konoha donde los días son calidos y las noches heladas incluso mas frías que las de Suna._

_Shika…Tengo frió – le dije mientras lo movía un poco, ¿de verdad tenia frió? o solo /quería llamar su atención? ¡Obvio que la primera! ¿Cómo creen?_

_OK…- Fue lo ultimo que le escuche decir antes de que colocara sus manos alrededor de mi cintura y me apretara contra el, debo decir que con el primer contacto perdí todo rastro de frió, pero no pude evitar ponerme roja de pies a cabeza. _

_Etto…Shikamaru ¿Qué haces? – le pregunte, como si la respuesta no fuera obvia._

_Te doy calor… me dijiste que tenias frío o no?_

_Si pero…pudiste haber buscado otra sabana o que se yo… _

_Es muy problemático levantarme a buscar algo…así es mas fácil, ya calla y vamos a dormir… -me dijo mientras cerraba los ojos…_

**Fin del FlashBack**

Sentí que cada vez necesitaba más aire, ¡pues claro si con ese agarre que me tenía casi no podía respirar!, decidí cagarla y despertarlo, pues como no, si no lo hacia moriría por falta de aire.

Shika…- Le llame, mientras le movía un poco, como respuesta obtuve quejidos.

Shikamaru…- le dije un poco mas fuerte - venga a despertar…

Cinco minutos mas…- mas quejidos otra vez..

¡Maldito vago despierta de una puta vez! – y le pegue en la cabeza a ver si así si despertaba

¿Q-que? ¿Por qué tanto salvajismo? – me pregunto mientras se sobaba la cabeza.

Es que si no te pego no despiertas y no tengo planeado quedarme toda la noche aquí, ademas tengo hambre…

Vale, vale… ¿Qué te apetece comer?

No se… comeré lo que tu quieras, así si muero por la comida tengo a quien echarle la culpa- le sonreí…

¿A quien? ¿Al cocinero?

A ti tonto.

Pero eso no seria justo…

A no? ¿Y porque no?

Porque no seria mi culpa que murieses si no la del cocinero ya que el fue el que hizo la comida no yo…

Ah… ¿pero quien habría sido el que me recomendara el lugar? Eh? – le dije con una sonrisa de victoria

¿Que acaso tienes que reclamarme todo lo que te digo?

Solo defiendo mi punto de vista así como haces tú…

No me dijiste… ¿Qué comeremos?

Te dije que lo que tu quisieras

Ah bueno… me voy a cambiar ¿tu que harás?

También, no pienso ir en bata…

¿Por qué no? Pensé que te gustaba que todos te miraran

Tonto.

Luego de esto el salio del cuarto y no me quede allí cambiándome, me deje mis 4 coletas y decidí colocarme nada más un short y una camisa, en las noches era frío Konoha pero el calor algunos días era atormentador, Salí del cuarto y me senté en uno de los sillones de la sala esperando a Shikamaru, a los pocos minutos el estaba bajando las escaleras, venia con su típica coleta, unos pantalones vaqueros y una camisa de rejillas.

Apurad el paso Shikamaru, tengo hambre – le dije

Tsk, ya voy ya voy mujer problemática – se acerco a mi y pude notar como me miraba de arriba abajo solo que no hice comentario sobre esto ya que le hambre me mataba y no estaba para discusiones.

Vamos vamos – casi lo llevaba a rastras lo empujaba por la espalda obligándolo a salir mas rápidamente

Pasaron no mas 8 o 10 minutos en encontrar un local para mi esos minutos fueron horas, el lugar parecía sencillo por fuera y algo asqueroso, pero al entrar se veía totalmente acogedor. Las apariencias pueden engañar- pensé… Nos sentamos y nos dieron como desayuno arroz, sopa de miso, huevo y un café, comí como la propia muerta de hambre y pude notar su mirada en mi.

¿Qué pasa? – le pregunte.

No pensé que estuvieras tan hambrienta, pareciera que no te hubiesen alimentado en siglos.

No es tu problema, ahora calla y déjame comer- no me gustaba que me molestaran mientras comía y mucho menos mientras venia con ese hambre, prefería solamente dedicarme a eso, a comer.

Luego de pocos minutos más o menos unos 20, salimos a dar un paseo por el parque, nos sentamos en la hierba verde y fresca por el rocío y comenzamos a mirar las nubes

Que relajante- le dije

Si… siempre es agradable ver las nubes y mas cuando se esta acompañado- me dijo esto mientras se volteaba a verme.

Se ruborizaron mis mejillas y me voltee.

¿Qué sucede?

No nada… es solo que…

Oe Shikamaru!!!!- en ese instante aparece el rubio mas hiperactivo que pude haber conocido. Gracias kami que a aparecido- pensé. El rubio venia con una muy grata sonrisa, algo normal en el pero se veía diferente, tal vez era por el hecho de que estaba mas alto y mas guapo ¿Qué tonterías digo?

Ne, Naruto, ¿Cómo estas? – le pregunto Shikamaru al rubio

Bien, bien, a veo que tienen una cita- nos dijo mirándonos con mirada picara.

NO!-Gritamos tanto Shikamaru como yo, estábamos prácticamente coordinados

Ah vale vale, ya e entendido no tienen porque poneros así, aunque hacen buena pareja ah por cierto Temari ¿como estas? ¿Y Gaara? ¿Vendrá a Konoha otra vez? – me tenia aturdida con tantas preguntas, solo me quedaba responderle

Yo e estado muy bien, Gaara también ahora es mas amable y debo decir que su mirada es mas amorosa y menos tenebrosa y me imagino que si vendrá después de todo tiene que venir a ver a su mejor amigo – le dije mientras lo sonreía

Ya vera Gaara como me vuelvo Hokage algún día…- Me sorprendía que siempre mantuviera la esperanza y los ánimos en alto el había ganado poco a poco mi respeto- bueno ya me debo ir, e quedado con Sakura

Ne, ¿Naruto por eso tan feliz? – pregunto Shikamaru

El rubio solo por respuesta le sonrió y se fue, yo obviamente quede algo confundida.

Etto… Shikamaru… se que no es mi problema pero… ¿Naruto y Sakura tienen algo?- pregunte levantando una ceja.

No, que yo sepa no tienen nada, pero siempre se a sabido que a Naruto le gusta Sakura.

Ah…

Después de eso no nos dijimos nada, preferíamos mirarnos de reojo cada dos por tres uno al otro cuando el otro no veía, digamos que las palabras no eran necesarias con solo tenerlo al lado era suficiente, así estuvimos mas o menos desde las 11 que comimos hasta las 4 de la tarde, no nos dio hambre ni nada, solo nos dejamos llevar por el hermoso paisaje y era entretenido ver a los niños jugar y correr.

¿Te parece si nos vamos?- me pregunto, me hacia ilusión quedarme mas tiempo y mas si era con el pero de verdad se hacia tarde.

Bueno…- le dije. Me ofreció su mano para levantarme, la cual tome pero luego de parada no quería soltar, nos miramos por unos segundos, los cuales parecían eternos, nuestras miradas se perdían una en los ojos del otro, era hermoso estar así.

Ehh… Shika…- era difícil hacer palabras en momentos así, sentía como mi respiración se ponía entrecortada, pero lamentablemente el soltó mi mano lentamente y la belleza desapareció.

Vamos- me dijo

Esta bien- le respondí y comenzamos la marcha hacia su casa "demonios porque me habrá soltado ese chaval tan bien que estaba con el así" no podía dejar de pensar en lo que había pasado, de verdad estaba feliz y algo triste porque el tiempo no se podía detener en escenas así.

En el camino nos topamos con Ino "GENIAL! De todas las que podían salir me viene esta, me la cargo, mi hermoso día se fue a la mierda"- pensé

¡Shika-Kun!- le dijo Ino a Shikamaru mientras se le colgaba del brazo y le besaba las mejillas, detalle que no pase por alto y que solo me hacia enojar, pero solo era eso enojo, no, no eran celos, por mi que el hiciera lo que quisiera

Ah.. Ino deja, pesas mujer problemática- decía Shikamaru entre quejidos. La rubia se soltó del agarre que le tenia y se volteo a verme

Hola Temari- me dijo con su sonrisa hipócrita

Hola Ino…- claro le respondí con la misma sonrisa y una mirada desafiante

Shikamaru vamonos…- le dije, tratando de huir de la molestia de Ino, pero al parecer el no se dio cuenta que estar con Ino no me agradaba.

¿Por qué? Aun es temprano.

Bueno tu quédate, yo me voy – y sin mas que decir seguí adelante pasándole por un lado a Ino – adiós Ino- le dije y seguí mi camino, ¿Qué si estoy celosa? Me preguntan, no para nada como creen, ya les dije el puede hacer lo que quiera, ni que yo fuera su dueña.

Etto… Ino veamos en otro momento ¿vale? Es que no quiero que Temari se quede sola por allí y se pierda – decía esto algo apurado por no perderme de vista

Ah bueno…esta bien Shikamaru – y le deposito un calido beso a Shikamaru en la mejilla...

Adiós- dijo Shikamaru en seco y se dedico a alcanzarme, el veía que yo iba a paso rápido y que no me detendría así que me sujeto por el brazo y me obligo a verle.

¿Por qué te fuiste Temari? – me pregunto.

No es tu problema- le conteste fríamente

¿Qué tienes? – me seguía preguntando, lo único que quería era estar sola y mi paciencia dura muy poco.

No tengo nada…- le conteste.

No eres la Temari que conosco- me dijo

Entonces no me conoces.

Vamos Temari te tiene que estar pasando algo para que actúes así y mas con Ino se que no es mucho de tu agrado pero ella no te a hecho nada malo- lo decía preocupado, me daba pena comportarme así, ¡pero todo era culpa de la tonta de INO!, ¿Qué si tengo celos? SI si son celos, lo admito.

¡Ya te dije que no me pasa nada!- le grite tan fuerte que si toda Konoha no lo oyó fue de suerte.

Temari…

¡Ya déjame! – Y me fui corriendo, como dije, solo quería estar sola

* * *

Este también es corto, pero la verdad como ya dije no tengo animos para nada. El proximo si lo hare mas largo asi que esta vez disculpenme ^^

Dejen reviews y esas cosas que son las que animan a seguir escribiendo. (=


	3. Día en casa

Okey... Luego de un Buen tiempo sin aparecerme, aquí estoy, con la continuación, dando muestra de que sigo viva xD

Lamento no haberla publicado antes, pero es que los examenes estan duros x.X

Pero os aseguro que la espera valio la pena pues aquí les traigo el siguiente cap (=

espero disfruten de la lectura.

**Ya volvieron mis animos! **

* * *

**Día en casa**

**Capitulo 2.**

Estaba mal, muy mal, iba cabizbaja y no sabía a donde iba, bueno ya ni me importaba y por si no fuera poco comencé a sentir unas gotas de agua cayendo sobre mis brazos, _"¡Genial! ¡Lo que me faltaba que lloviera! y para rematar yo con una camiseta y un short, kami este no debe ser mi día…"_ ¿pero bueno esto no era mi culpa o si? Todo era culpa de esa tonta de Ino al aparecer y hacerme sentir celosa, celosa por el hecho de que Shikamaru quisiera estar con ella ¿y como no? Si son amigos de siempre, me sentía como la intrusa, tal vez yo soy la que causa problemas ya que yo no llevo tanto tiempo con Shikamaru, tal vez yo soy la que deba desaparecer tal vez… Celos… Celos muestra de debilidad, ¿debilidad? ¿Desde cuando esa palabra aparecía en el vocabulario de Temari? No señor, Temari no era débil y no lo seria por una chava que se cree mejor que todos, _"¿Qué me esta pasando? Yo no soy así y no pienso cambiar ahora…"_ Levante la cabeza, no dejaría que nadie me lastimara y no iba a sufrir por eso, si de verdad quería a Shikamaru pelearía por el ¡cueste lo que cueste!...

Entre mis pensamientos llegue a parar en un solitario, pero muy acogedor, lago, _"solo estos paisajes se ven aquí"_… Me senté y deje caer mi cuerpo sobre la hierba, sintiendo como la lluvia caía sobre mi cuerpo, la verdad eso me importaba absolutamente… nada. Fue tanta la paz que encontré que me quede dormida, con las gotas cayendo sobre mi, igual me sentía relajada, paz que fue interrumpida por cierto chico…

**Temari-** me dijo, casi en susurro pero igual le escuche aunque hice caso omiso y seguí en mis pensamientos ignorándolo por completo a el.

**Temari…-** repitió mientras se acomodaba al lado mío- **lo siento…-** me dijo.

_"¿Por qué me decía que lo siente? Si esto no es su culpa, me comporte como una cría…"-_ **no es tu culpa…-** le dije, ¡demonios! La había cagado y todo por unos malditos celos…

**Pero es que yo… **

**¡Te dije que no era tu culpa!-** le grite mientras me volteaba a verlo, me estoy volviendo experta en perder la paciencia.

**Oye Temari… ¿De verdad estas bien?-** ¿estoy soñando o el chico lagrimas se preocupa por mi? ¿Desde cuando?

**Si, estoy bien… solo que tengo frío tonto**- le dije sacándole una sonrisa, tal vez así todo mejore… espero…

**¿Y como no mujer problemática?¡Si te estas mojando!**

**Te corrijo. Ya estoy mojada-** reímos, pero algo paso, vi como se acercaba lentamente a mi y pasaba su brazos alrededor de mi cintura, me sentía tan bien, tan calida esa sensación era simplemente… única.

**Etto… ¿Shi-Shika que haces?**

**Te doy calor…**

**Creo que tengo un deja vu**

**Jajaja-** rió recordando que había pasado exactamente lo mismo hace unas horas

**Si nos quedamos aquí nos dará pulmonía genio. **

**¿y que? Con tal de seguirte abrazando…-** lo dijo así no mas, como si nada

Ese comentario que me hizo ponerme roja de pies a cabeza ¿Qué acaso le gustaba abrazarme? – **¿que quieres decir con eso?...-** no pude evitar preguntar…

**Nada, problemática, mejor si nos vamos creo que es mas cómodo una cama, además así tomamos algún chocolate caliente ¿te apetece? **

**¡SI!**

Se levanto y me estiro una de sus manos para ayudarme a pararme, la cogi y me levante, _"se siente tan bien tenerlo agarrado de la mano, me gustaría estar así por siempre" _

**¿Nos vamos?-** comentario que me saco de mis hermosos pensamientos

**Si…**

Comenzamos a caminar, pero el no había soltado mi mano, mas bien me había pegado a el e íbamos abrazados por la calle, _"menos mal que no había nadie en esos momentos afuera"_ , tardamos no mas de 10 minutos en regresar a casa, entramos completamente mojados dejando la casa toda empapada, lo cual era una lastima, tan limpia que estaba…

**Me iré a bañar**- le dije – **te recomiendo que hagas lo mismo, si no quieres coger un resfriado**- termine con una sonrisa y me dirigí al baño, creo que Shikamaru hizo lo mismo pues cuando Salí lo observe secándose el pelo con una toalla.

**¿Te bañaste?** – le pregunte, la verdad la duda me mataba.

**No… **

**Te dije que lo hicieras te vas a resfriar además debes estar sucio**

**Me da flojera bañarme ahora, además ya me seque no me volveré a mojar para volver a secarme… es muy problemático**- me dijo mientras soltaba un bostezo.

Me senté a su lado y le jale una de sus mejillas. Pff que guapo era ese hombre con el cabello suelto, me hacia perder el control verlo así pasaron millones de ideas de cómo hercerle mío en ese momento pero preferí guardármelas, después de todo, eran solo fantasías y nada más _"que pervertida estas Temari…"_ me dije mentalmente.

**¡Auuch! Mujer eso duele!-** dijo quejándose de mi jalada de mejilla

**Lo sé por eso lo hago-** le dije mientras le sacaba la lengua

**Tsk…**

**Oye… ¿y mi chocolate caliente?**

**¿Qué…?**

**¡Mi chocolate! Dijiste que tomaríamos chocolate caliente!-** le replique haciendo pucheros

**Vale vale, ya voy hacer chocolate caliente-** me dijo con cara de fastidio mientras se levantaba, lo cual me hizo sonreírle a ver si así se animaba más…

**¿Te ayudo?-** le grite desde la sala.

**¡No! Un hombre puede con esto solo**

**Pff que machista.**

A los pocos minutos había escuchado como caía una taza al piso y lo escuche gritar _"mierda"_ así que decidí ignorar su comentario machista y acercarme si no iba a acabar con todo lo de esa casa.

**Deja te ayudo-** le dije quitándole las manos de los pedazos de vidrio en el piso

**No mujer que yo puedo solo.**

**Cállate.**

A los pocos minutos y con unas cuantas discusiones por el desacuerdo de opiniones de cómo se hacia un simple chocolate caliente, salimos a la sala con una taza en la mano cada uno, di un sorbo y dije

**Saber raro… ¿seguro que es chocolate?-** le pregunte para molestarlo un poco.

**Deja de quejarte tanto mujer problemática, si quedo feo es por tu culpa deseguro yo solito lo hubiese hecho mejor.**

**¿Así? ¿Me lo dice al que se le cayeron 2 tazas y un plato que para empezar no era necesario**?- reí.

**Mujeres…**

**Hombres…**

Hablamos, reímos, peleamos lo típico y luego de que terminamos el chocolate decidimos ir a dormir, muchas cosas habían pasado hoy, realmente estaba agotada.

**Y bueno bella durmiente, ¿hoy si dormirá en su cama?**

**Tú eres más cómodo que esas almohadas duras…-** le dije con carita de ángel… claro si es que soy uno.

**Eso quiere decir… ¿Qué? **

**Que dormiré contigo, baka**

**¿Qué? ¿Otra vez? pero si te mueves demasiado.**

**Ya deja de quejarte, vamos a dormir estoy agotada por el día de hoy, además si no te gusta que me mueva mucho ¿Por qué no duermes en el piso?-** le dije levantándome y comenzando mi marcha hacia el cuarto con el siguiéndome, al entrar me metí al baño para cambiarme, cuando salí lo vi a el con unos bóxer que dejaban ver mas de lo que yo podía soportar y yo tenia puesto una bata prácticamente transparente, cuando me vio pude notar como se sonrojaba levemente y no dejaba de mirarme de arriba abajo

**¿Ves algo que te guste?- le pregunte con cierta picardía **

**Si… quiero decir ¡no! Que dices mujer no seas problemática, vamos a dormir**

**Esta bien**- reí por lo bajo y me acerque a la cama, me recosté, lo mire y me deje caer como piedra sobre la cama, estaba viendo el techo hasta que sentí unos ojos mirándome, así que decidí voltearme a buscar esos ojos los que obviamente encontré.

**¿Qué sucede?- le pregunté- ¿tengo algo en la cara? **

**No…**

**¿Entonces?**

**Nada solo quería mirarte.**

Arquee una ceja algo extrañada decidí ignorar su comentario, así que me dedique yo también a verlo, no me había fijado en lo exquisitos que se veían esos labios, tan seductores que provocaban probarlos aunque sea una vez. Decidí hacer una pregunta un poco más personal pero quería saber.

**Oye… Shikamaru… ¿A ti te gusta Ino?-** le pregunte, cambiando de dirección mis ojos no quería verle a la cara y que notara que si respondía afirmativamente me iba a lastimar.

**¿Q-que? ¿Por qué preguntas Temari?-** tal vez evitaba la pregunta, pero es que yo también se la solté así no mas.

**Mera curiosidad**- le respondí aun sin verlo a la cara, no podía hacerlo.

**Pues es guapa, y muy linda también y se puede decir que esta muy dotada**- comencé a salir una lagrima intrusa de mis ojos lentamente, el no la noto porque estaba viendo el techo, _"gracias kami"_ pensé- **pero…**

**¿Pero?-** pregunté entre sollozos lo cual el noto y volteo la mirada hacia mi y vio que estaba llorando.

**¿Por qué lloras Temari?-** acerco su mano hasta mi cara y quito la lagrima que resbalaba por mi rostro.

**No por nada**- dije estrujando mis manos contra mis ojos para evitar que volvieran a llorar, odio mostrar tanta debilidad, pero con el era imposible retenerla.

Creo que es mejor si dormimos ya- me dio un beso en la frente y se dio la vuelta, ahora lo único que yo podía apreciar era su tan formada espalda _"¿será que la había cagado?"_ quería comprobarlo, quería tenerlo mas cerca, así que pase uno de mis brazos alrededor de su cintura, el no se movió pero tampoco la quito, yo me conformaba con tan solo estar así, recosté mi rostro contra su espalda y me quede dormida.

….

Estaba tan cómoda recostada a esa "almohada" que no me quería levantar, pero la maldita luz del sol, demonios como la odio, hizo que entreabriera mis ojos, pero al mismo tiempo los cerraba y volvía abrir tratando de acostumbrarme a la fuerte luz. Cuando logre acostumbrarme me di cuenta de que el seguía allí y yo aun lo abrazaba, avergonzada por mi atrevimiento retire mi brazo de su cintura y me senté en la cama, al mismo tiempo que me volteaba para verlo _"que tierno es dormido"_ no pude evitar pasar mi mano por su rostro, al sentir que el se movía poco a poco la quite rápidamente _"demonios lo desperté"_

**Buenos días mujer problemática**- me dijo mientras bostezaba

**Buenos días bebe llorón**- le dije sonriéndole

**¿Como durmió anoche?**

**Pues no se tú, pero yo dormí acostada**

**Amaneciste muy graciosa hoy eh?**

**Dicen que si despiertas feliz tu día será también feliz**

**Entonces tengo que asegurarme de que así sea-** me dijo mientras me sonreía, yo no pude evitar sonrojarme levemente _"me siento como colegiada…"_

**¿Que me harás de comer hoy?** – pregunte sonriéndole.

**No soy tu cocinero.**

**No, pero eres mi esclavo, así que quiero algo rico para comer.**

Note que el se sonrojaba levemente, no entendía porque, hasta que me mire a mi misma y note que tenia un pequeño escote cerca del hombro que dejaba ver mas de lo que ya yo estaba mostrando, así que rápidamente me subí ese escote y me sonroje.

**Lo siento**- me dijo desviando la mirada, seguía sonrojado, que mono se veía así.

**No te preocupes. Puedes pagarme dándome de comer.**

**Vale vale…**

Nos cambiamos, el en el baño y yo en el cuarto, bajamos, me hizo la comida, con esa comida demuestra que es mejor comer basura a que un hombre te haga la comíamos, escuchamos el timbre sonar, me acerque a ver quien era y cuando abrí no puedo decir que con quien me encontré me hacia sentir mejor…

**Ino…-**dije con cierta indiferencia.

**Hola Temari, ¿se encuentra Shikamaru?-** me dijo asomando la cabeza hacia dentro de la casa.

**Si, aquí esta.**

**¿Me lo llamas? Quiero hablar con el**

**Ahora esta comiendo, no creo que quiera ser molestado en el desayuno**- "¡¿que acaso no tendré ningún día tranquilo?!, pensé furiosa.

**No creo que su mejor amiga sea una molestia**- lo admito, que si no estuviera Shikamaru allí hay mismo le parto la cara, solo me dedique a sonreírle hipócritamente

**Ok… INO, ya te lo llamo**- le dije mientras me separaba de la puerta y caminaba hasta donde se encontraba Shikamaru comiendo- **Te busca tu "amiguita"…-** le dije, estaba molesta y no podía esconderlo

**¿Amiguita?¿quien?**

**Ino…**

**Ah voy.**

Dejo la comida en la mesa y me paso por un lado, al llegar a la puerta se puso hablar con Ino

**¿Qué sucede Ino?**

**Nada, solo que quería verte y hablar un rato, quizás salir ¿Qué te parece?**

**Lo siento ya tengo planes con Temari será para la próxima. **

**¿Qué dices Shika? ¿Prefieres estar con esa e lugar de estar conmigo?**

**Bueno ella es mi invitada y no la voy a dejar aquí sola y mucho menos sola por Konoha ya que no la conoce del todo… en pocas palabras si prefiero estar con ella**.- le dijo serio, creo que fue algo rudo, yo llegue a escuchar y al verdad me sentí muy bien por eso _"Shikamaru prefiere estar conmigo…"_sentía como mi corazón se aceleraba _"¿pero que es esto que siento?... se siente tan bien"-_ **que tal si nos reunimos otro día Ino, quiero comer en paz…**

**Shikamaru, eres un tonto**- le dio una cachetada y se fue corriendo.

Al escuchar la mano en su cachete decidí acercarme a revisar el golpe, le había dejado la mejilla totalmente roja

**¡¿PERO QUE DEMONIOS LE PASA?!-** dijo Shikamaru tocándose la mejilla, al parecer le dolía yo no pude evitar reír.

**¿De que te ríes? No le veo nada de gracioso.**

**Lo siento pero yo si**- le dije soltando una carcajada.

**Mujeres problemáticas… No las entiendo.**

**Ni nos entenderás**- no lo pude evitar, me acerque hasta su mejilla y le deposite un beso en ella, suave, tímido pero muy calido, al menos para mi lo era, al separarme de su mejilla note como llevaba su mano hasta ella y me sonreía.

Escuchamos los estruendos de los truenos y las gotas caer en el vidrio de la ventana, al parecer iba a comenzar a llover _"genial mi feliz día quedo hecho una mierda"_ pensé.

**Creo que no nos tocara salir hoy**- me dijo con tanta tranquilidad, no entiendo como es que podía estarlo

**Mi feliz día se fue a la mierda**

**¿Por qué?**

**Por la lluvia. **

**Pero la lluvia no evita que tu día sea feliz, tu día será feliz si tu quieres que así sea y si no yo me aseguro de que lo sea.**

Me sonroje, el era el único que lograba que me sonrojara no entendía porque pero en algunas ocasiones me molestaba ya que no quería mostrarme débil y mucho menos ante el, aunque tal vez esto que sentía no era síntoma de debilidad, si no de fuerza, el problema es que todavía no estaba segura de lo que realmente sentía.

**¿Y que se te ocurre para alegrar mi día genio?**

**¿Sabes jugar shogi? **

**Si bueno, e jugado un par de veces. **

**Entonces juguemos eso ¿Qué te parece? **

**Esta bien… que más da.**

Se levanto a buscar el bendito juego, el cual encontró muy rápidamente, lo coloco en una mesita y nos sentamos en el piso a jugar, pasaron los minutos y el noto como yo era un asco en ese juego.

**¿Segura que lo has jugado?-** se burlo

**¡Si estoy segura!¡ si no era uno muy parecido!, en el que se pasaba por el banco buscando el dinero!-** (N/A: ejem.. xD)

**Ehh ese es el monopilio**- me dijo mientras se reia a carcajadas, a lo que yo le devolví una mirada matadora.

**Si las miradas mataran-** me dijo.

**Estarías ya enterrado a 100 Metros bajo tierra-** le respondí con una sonrisa- **Me aburrí de jugar-** le dije bostezando.

**¿y que quieres hacer ahora tú?** – me pregunto

**Jugar contigo-** le dije con una mirada picara.

**Eso sonó muy mal…**

**Ese era el punto, tonto.**

Bostezo.

**Que te parece si dormimos un rato a ver si cuando despertemos ya la lluvia acabo y salimos a dar un paseo** – le dije mientras le sonreía con los ojos entrecerrados

**Tú si duermes**- me dijo.

¿**Me lo dice el vago?**

**Al parecer te estas volviendo mas vaga que yo.**

**Me hace daño estar contigo-** le sonreí

Luego de eso nos levantamos y nos dirigimos a la cama, cada uno metido en sus pensamientos, no nos cambiamos ¿para que?, nos arropamos el frío era exagerado para la hora, apenas eran las 2pm, no nos hablamos, solo nos miramos y de allí caímos en el sueño.

* * *

Lo deje hasta aquí pues, son las 2 de la madrugada, esta es mi hora de escribir y de mayor imaginacion y la verdad mi imaginacion se fue por el maldito sueño xD!

Tratare de poner la conti lo más rapido posible *-*

solo les pido una cosa ---- **¿Reviews?  
**

Besos y mil gracias a las que me animan a seguir escribiendo las kiero (=


	4. ¿Esto es amor?

Este capitulo a pesar de no ser muy largo es especial.

Espero les guste y gracias a todos los que se toman la molestia de dejarme un review eso es lo que me anima a seguir escribiendo este fic

disfruten de la lectura.

* * *

**¿Esto es amor?**

**Capitulo 4.**

Al despertar sentí una mano intrusa en mi vientre, gire la cabeza para ver que era **"eso"** y me di cuenta de que era el chico problemático, pensé que debería quitar esa mano de allí, pero no lo hice, me sentía bien así la verdad estaba muy cómoda.  
Los rayos del sol pegaban en mi rostro, al parecer había dejado de llover- ¿_me pregunto cuando habré dormido?-_ Mire el reloj y eran las 4:30 de la tarde- _solo dos horas-,_ quería salir, estaba aburrida de estar en casa sin hacer nada, sin querer me moví un poco lo que hizo que Shikamaru se despertara.

**Buenos días-** le dije sonriéndole

**Buenas tardes será.-** me respondió y noto que tenia su mano sobre mi vientre, se sonrojo un poco y la quito rápidamente.

**Oye Shika…**

**¿Si?**

**Quiero salir, estoy aburrida de estar metida en la casa todo el día**- le dije jugando con los dedos de mi mano

**Y ¿a donde quiere ir?**

**No se eso es trabajo tuyo, para algo eres mi guía ¿no?-** le sonreí

**Tsk…-**Fue lo único que dijo antes de levantarse y bajar yo me quede algo extrañada por su comportamiento hasta que escuche que me llamaba-** ¿vas a bajar o te quedaras allí arriba?** Solo sonreí para mi misma y salí rápido de la cama baje prácticamente corriendo y me acerque a el con una sonrisa en la cara

**Estoy lista vamonos!**

Salimos de la casa y echamos a caminar un rato por Konoha casualmente nos encontramos al rubio y la ojos blancos caminando también juntos, nos paramos a saludarles, hubiese sido de mala educación seguir derecho sin decir un **"hola"** ¿no creen?

**Que tal Naruto Hinata-** dijo Shikamaru levantando la mano en forma de saludo, pero con su típica cara de aburrido

**Ohayo Shi-Shikamaru-kun-** dijo Hinata, típica su forma de hablar tan entrecortadamente, a veces era algo estresante eso de que sea tan tímida (N/A: conste que me encanta Hinata xD)

**Konichiwa Shikamaru-** decía el chico alegre con una sonrisa picara en la cara- **estáis teniendo una cita, Ehh los e pillado-** le dijo a Shikamaru dándole con su hombro y sonriéndole picaramente, ¡no me dieron tiempo ni para saludar!.

**¿Q-que dices Naruto?** – Dijo Shikamaru claramente nervioso- **ocúpate de tus problemas eh? Andando por allí a solas con la pobre de Hinata **

**Eh, yo solo doy un paseito con Hina-Chan**- le dijo a shikamaru con una sonrisa mientras comenzó a sujetar a Hinata por la cintura, grave error. Al instante Hinata cayó al suelo con la cara totalmente roja

**Oh no e matado a Hinata!-** gritaba Naruto corriendo por aquí y por aya agitado, mientras a mi solo me salía una gotita tipo anime la verdad la situación era ridícula, pero no pude evitar reír- **¿que hago ahora shikamaru?- **Naruto agarro a Shikamaru por los hombros moviéndolo para atrás y para adelante- **la e matado! ¡Ya se! La llevare con la vieja Tsunade si tal vez ella me ayude, ¿pero… Y si de verdad la e matado? Hay no se que hacer- **gritaba el chico por la calle todo descontrolado.

Yo y Shikamaru por otro lado estábamos muertos de la risa. – **¿de que os reís vosotros? ¿Que no ven que la e matado? ¿Que coño tiene eso de gracioso?**

**Que no la has matado Naruto, baka, no ves que siempre tienes el mismo efecto con ella mejor llevaba a descansar –** decía Shikamaru entre risas

Y eso hizo, al segundo ya Naruto no estaba se había llevado a Hinata, se notaba que a el le preocupaba mucho esa chica y eso es bueno, pero creo que la lastimaría ya que según a Naruto le gusta Sakura, que problemático es el amor… ¿amor? Que hago yo pensando en eso.

**Como siempre igual de tonto Naruto**- decía Shikamaru mientras sacaba un cigarrillo a lo que yo reaccione rápido lo agarre y se lo tire al piso

**No quiero que fumes.**

**¿Por qué?**

**Porque es malo.**

**Que problemática eres.**

**Pues ese cigarrillo te pudo haber matado así que soy problemática para tu bien.**

**Bueno pensé que daríamos un paseo ¿no? Así que vamonos.**

Emprendimos de nuevo la marcha y el me llevo de nuevo al mismo lago al que me había llevado cuando había llegado, a pesar de ya haber estado allí lo veía con la misma impresión de siempre, era tan maravilloso ese lugar nunca dejaba de sorprenderme

**Amo este lugar**- le dije así de repente, el no me contesto y se hecho en la hierba a mirar ya las pocas nubes que quedaban o que se dejaban ver pues habíamos perdido mucho tiempo con Naruto y Hinata y ya eran las 6:00 la hora se pasa volando y mas cuando las disfrutas, me recosté al lado de el, pero no me acosté solo me quede sentada con ambos brazos hacia atrás y con las piernas estiradas también mirando el cielo, ya se podían notar unas cuantas estrellas afuera, la vista era magnifica, sin querer pose mi mano sobre la de el, pero la quite rápidamente, aunque no pude evitar sonrojarme, menos mal que era de noche no quería que me viera colorada.

**Que hermoso…-** dije hablando como sola, ya que el no me respondía, pero yo sabia que el opinaba lo mismo, ya el cielo estaba invadido de estrellas y de la luna que esta noche por alguna razón se veía mas hermosa que las otras noches

Lo escuche bostezar y pensé que se estaba aburriendo, así que quise hacer algo para distraerlo, me deje caer a la hierba y coloque mi cabeza sobre su hombro, haciendo que el se moviera un poco me imagine que fue por la impresión, subí mi mirada para verle mejor y me di cuenta de que estaba rojo pero seguía viendo el cielo, me dio gracia causar ese efecto en el era divertido.

**Estas rojo Shikamaru-** le dije, quería jugar un poco con el- **¿no tendrás fiebre o si**?- me di la vuelta quedando sobre el, la posición era, el boca arriba y yo sobre el sentada en su torso, no quería estar mas abajo, coloque una de mis manos en su frente- **no definitivamente no tienes fiebre.-** parecía un tomate el niñato

**¿Q- Que haces Temari?**

**Veo si tienes fiebre-** lo deje con toda naturalidad, aun sobre el

**Pero no tenias que subirte sobre mi…digo es que…**

**¿Te da vergüenza…?-** le pregunte arqueando una ceja, tratando de aguantar mis ganas de reír a carcajadas

**Mujer problemática-** se bufo volteándome la mirada, no pude aguantar mas, lo juro!, me caí de lado muerta de la risa, tanto fue así que hasta las lagrimas se me salieron-Ya deja de reírte- mientras mas me decía cosas mas ganas tenia de reírme de el era tan divertido jugar con ese niñato

**L-lo siento Shikamaru, es solo que tenias que verte la cara!-** le dije entre risas y secándome las lagrimas

**Pff ya es tarde… ¿no crees que debamos regresar?.**

**Si esta bien-** aun tenia lagrimas, intente levantarme pero no pude así que el me ayudo, me estiro su mano y yo la agarre pero cuando me levanto no pude mantenerme en pie y caímos, yo sobre el, la verdad a mi la caída no me dolió nada, se podría decir que caí sobre algo **"cómodo".**

**¿Estas bien?-** me pregunto.

**Yo si y ¿tu?**

**Pues NO ¿¿o que crees que caer al piso contigo encima no duele??-** me dijo algo ¿molesto? Nah molesto no estaba, parecía que avergonzado por la situación tan tonta.

**Jajajaja-** me volví a reír a carcajadas, definitivamente estar con el me hacia feliz… esperen, dije ¿feliz?... si… creo que si- **lo siento Shika, todo es tu culpa.**

**¿Mi culpa? Y ¿porque? Quien fue la que me cayo encima ¡¿eh?!**

**Ya ya, calmate tonto, fue solo un accidente- **seguía entre risas pero no tan fuertes como las anteriores-** y bueno…¿me ayudaras a pararme otra vez?**

**Cuando te me quites de encima**

**Jaja, si tienes razón**- me moví y me volví a quedar sentada en la hierba y el parado, pero de pronto vi como el se agachaba dándome la espalda- **¿Qué haces? Pareces un idiota así. **

**Cállate, y sube no quiero pasar por lo anterior de nuevo así es mas seguro.**

**¿Eh? ¿Como que suba?¿ te refieres a que me suba en tu espalda? **

**Si mujer, súbete de una buena vez que me siento ridículo así.**

**Si estas ridículo pero bueno ya que te ofreces mi fiel sirviente**- me levante y con la poca fuerza que tenia me acerque a su espalda y me deje caer en ella, a pesar de estar tan bien formada era muy cómoda y calida.

**Bueno vamonos-** me dijo

**Si…-** pase mis manos alrededor de su cuello y coloque mi barbilla en su hombro, me hubiese quedado dormida si el no me hubiera hablado.

**Estas fría Temari…**

**Obvio, hace frió, baka.**

**¿Estas cómoda?- me dijo con algo de sarcasmo**

**Mucho.**

Me llevo así por un rato el tiempo se paso lento, que bien, porque la verdad me sentía bien así, tendiéndolo tan cerca de mi, era como mi caballo, claro mil veces mas cómodo, no pude evitar sonreír con este pensamiento.

**Llegamos**- escuche una voz decir eso, pero ya yo estaba profundamente dormida- **¿Temari? Tema… Tsk se quedo dormida**

**Shikamaru POV'S**

_Abrí la puerta con la mujer problemática sobre mi, demonios que incomodo era tenerla encima, pero al mismo tiempo me gustaba ese contacto a pesar de estar tan fría mi cuerpo se calentaba con un solo toque de ella, me adentre a la casa y subí las escaleras, entre al cuarto en el que según Temari se debía quedar y la deposite en la cama suavemente intentando no despertarla, se veía tan hermosa dormida "es mejor verla así que verla amargada" pensé y reí al mismo tiempo, coloque la cobija sobre su cuerpo para que no se resfriara eso me traería mas problemas y cuando me alejaba de la cama sentí una mano agarrando mi muñeca._

**Temari POV's**

(N/A: si ahora los tendré en este plan, así se me hace más cómodo xD)

_No sabia que me pasaba, pero lo quería cerca de mi, cuando el estaba conmigo era tan maravilloso, sentía que mi día se alegraba por completo, mi corazón se aceleraba y mi respiración era entre cortada, no sabia muy bien lo que era, pero ya tenia una idea… tal vez era amor… si amor, siempre pensé que esa palabra no fue hecha para mi, pero ahora me doy cuenta de que tal vez si y me siento feliz sintiendo eso, no pensé que fuera tan magnifico, desde pequeña me habían mostrado a no enseñar mis sentimientos ya que con eso podían herirme mas fácilmente, pero Shikamaru me mostró que no todo es así que si se puede amar y ser feliz a la vez, tome su muñeca- **quédate conmigo, no quiero dormir sola baka**- le dije casi en susurro, con los ojos entreabiertos, sentí como se acomodaba a mi lado y aproveche para abrazarle, estaba calida así y no necesitaría de sabanas pero me era fastidioso quitármelas, quede dormida casi al instante en el que sentí unos labios en mi frente._

**Shikamaru POV'S**

_No puedo creerlo, la e besado… espero no se enoje cuando se despierte, tal vez si lo haga y hasta me pegue joder, pero a pesar de todas las consecuencias que esto traiga no me arrepiento, creo que esta es una de las cosas que no me parecen problemáticas, bueno ella si lo es pero besarla es tan diferente, quiero saber que se sentiría probar los labios de ella, se ven tan dulces, ¿pero en que estoy pensando? Shikamaru! Piensa en… en… en helado eso es! Helados… helados ricos… helados de limón chocolate… ¡Mierda! ¿A quien quiero engañar? No puedo dejar de pensar en otra persona que no sea Temari ¡joder!, ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué me pasa esto? Me siento como un tonto, pero no pude evitar acercar mis labios a los de ella y aunque solo roce mis labios con los de ella me sentí muy bien al hacerlo, era una sensación extraña un cosquilleo en mi estomago, ¿Qué me esta pasando?_

**Temari POV's**

_Sentí algo suave y dulce en mis labios no sabia que era, tenia los ojos cerrados, quería probar mas eso, pero no tenia fuerzas para nada, solo para dormir y soñar, no pensé que estar con Shikamaru fuera así de verdad lo disfruto_

_Creo que lo amo…_

_Creo que la amo…_

Luego de eso dormí en paz, con ese pensamiento en mi mente, creo que me estoy volviendo loca, pero si esta es la locura entonces me encanta.

* * *

Se que esta corto, mas de lo normal, pero hoy me dijeron que no importa si es largo o corto si no el contenido y le tomare la palabra a quien me lo dijo.

Ademas quize hacerlo especial para uds, pues les pondre ahora las cosas dificiles a tema y shika no todo es amor despues de todo, asi que disfruten esto que luego pondre cosas que tal vez no les agraden mucho por ejemplo Ino entrara en accion wuajaja xD

Besos y recuerden dejen **Reviews **los quiero :D


	5. Lluvia y Dolor

Okey, la desaparecida de yo volvio por fin!, digamos que no habia podido colgar la continuación no solo por falta de imaginación si no también porque estaba de viaje, mis mas sinceras disculpas por haberos hecho esperar tanto!, pero aquí os traigo el siguiente capitulo y os agradesco a todos aquellos que han dejados sus reviews, de verdad me animan mucho, Gracias!

**Disfrutad de la lectura.**

* * *

**Lluvia y Dolor**

**Capitulo 5.**

Desperté pensando que todo era un sueño pero no fue así, allí estaba el, a mi lado, me sentía tan calida tan bien, no pensé que la vida fuera tan maravillosa, me senté en la cama y me voltee a verlo, no pude evitar sonrojarme, después de todo los amigos no duermen juntos. Vi como el pesadamente abría los ojos y se pasaba las manos por ellos, me imagino que era para acostumbrarlos a la brillante luz que invadía la habitación, luego de eso volteo su mirada hacia a mi y me sonrió a lo que yo también le respondí con una sonrisa.

**Buenos días vago**- le dije.

**Buenos días Temari.**

**Tengo hambre**- le dije.

**Siempre tienes hambre mujer problemática. **

**Y tú siempre tienes sueño, no tienes derecho a reclamarme.**

**Pero dormir no hace que pierdas más de lo que ganas trabajando.**

**Entonces dedícate a cocinar.**

**Yo cocino.**

**Entonces anda, ve y cocina, tengo hambre.**

**Tsk**- a pesar de que le molestaba que yo le ganara, igual se levanto y obedeció en menos de dos minutos ya yo estaba abajo, sentada, esperando mi comida con los cubiertos en la mano.

_Huele bien-_ pensé. No me daría el lujo de halagarlo.

Pasaron unos minutos más y el ya venia con los platos en las manos, me sorprendí por la rapidez, pero era mejor, así no morirá de hambre.

¿**Qué esperas? Come**.- me dijo mientras que con su cubierto agarraba **_"algo"_** y se lo llevaba a la boca.

**No se… es que creo que e visto algo moverse en mi comida**- le dije mientras que con el tenedor comenzaba a tocar la comida inspeccionando de que no hubiese nada raro, después de todo la comida no se mueve sola, ¿o si? Que miedo-**Shikamaru, etto… creo que e perdido el hambre…**

**¡¿Qué?¡ yo que tardo tanto en hacer esto y tu no te lo vas a comer?!.**

**Ah no seas tonto, si no tardaste mucho haciendo jejeje…**

**¡Mujeres!, quien las entiende, siempre mandando y al final no quedan conformes con lo que uno hace.**

**Ya, ya deja de quejarte, relájate, podemos comer afuera**- le dije con una sonrisa, un poco falsa.

**La comida de afuera me cuesta el salario de una semana ¬¬…**

En ese momento tocaron el timbre- _¡justo a tiempo!-_pensé.

**Yo voy**- dijo Shikamaru, y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos ya estaba abriendo la puerta y dejando mas claro quien era nuestra inesperada, pero no amigable al menos para mi, visita.

**Ino…-** dije en susurro, un susurro que nadie oyó pero como si me contestara Ino me saludo.

**Hola Temari-san-** me dijo con su típica sonrisa, aun desde la puerta, echando un vistazo hacia adentro de la casa.

**Hola…-** dije con algo de indiferencia, la verdad no me hacia gracia que ella estuviera allí, mas bien me preocupaba.

**Etto Shikamaru, ¿cuando tendremos la cita que me prometiste?-** ¿cita? De que chorradas hablaba esta ahora.

**No sé Ino, es que ahora estoy con Temari y no quiero dejarla sola aquí en Konoha, no se si me entiendas. **

**Si te entiendo pero creo que Temari-san puede cuidarse sola, después de todo es una gran kunoichi**- cuantos halagos, pareciera que se transformaba afrente de Shikamaru y conmigo era un maldito monstruo.

**Pero…**

**No te preocupes Shikamaru, ve con ella**- no se que decía, pero vamos, si quería ir con ella y no podía porque se sentía en la obligación de estar conmigo le mostraría que no es así, el no estaba obligado a nada y si quería irse que se fuera y ya.

**Pero Temari ¿y tú?... yo no quiero ir…**

**Déjate de tonterías se que quieres, además como dijo Ino, se cuidarme sola**.- le dije tratando de mostrarle una sonrisa, falsa y fingida pero en fin era una sonrisa o intento de ella.

**Pero…**

**¡Ya te dije que fueras es una orden!-** no sé porque hacia esto, yo quería estar con el, pero no quería que el sentiría la obligación de estar conmigo, yo quiero que el este conmigo pero cuando el de verdad quiera no cuando se siente obligado a algo.

**Esta bien…**

**¡KYAAAA!-** grito la escandalosa de Ino- vale Shikamaru, nos vemos esta noche, espero te pongas muy mono- le dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla, cosa que me molesto pero intente no hacerlo notar, luego de esto Ino se fue…

Nosotros mientras tanto nos quedamos en silencio, Shikamaru se quedo echado en el sofá suspirando y yo me fui a dar un baño, cuando Salí, obviamente ya vestida, baje las escaleras y me lo encontré a el, aun en el sofá, parecía que no se había movido en los pocos minutos que estuve en el baño, note como dirigía su mirada hacia mi…

**Yo no quería ir Temari, prefería quedarme contigo…-** me dijo en su típico tono aburrido

**Te la has pasado todo el día en la casa, ya era hora de que salieras…**

**Pero… ¿y tú?**

**Ya encontraré que hacer, después de todo tu no eres mi única diversión**- ¡ja! Que mentira, si tan solo con el era con quien yo me sentía feliz…

Se nos fue la mañana y la tarde haciendo cosas del hogar, arreglando aquí, limpiando aya, lavando tal cosa sucia, todo, no es que me gustara hacer de estas cosas, pero era la visita y si podía ayudar en algo lo haría, además que parecía que desde que yo había llegado el se había olvidado de hacer la limpieza, terminamos como a las 6 de la tarde…

**Shikamaru, será mejor que te vayas a bañar, deseguro pronto vendrá Ino y se podrán ir…a su… ¿cita?-** dije esto con evidente tristeza, no me agradaba una frase en la que estuvieran _**"Ino", "Shikamaru"**_ y **_"Cita"_** juntas

**Tsk… no es una cita, es solo un paseo y nada más…**

**Claro…**

Tocaron el timbre, ya me imaginaba quien era, no podía ser otra persona que Ino, fui con pesadez hasta la puerta y la vi, con un obvio semblante de aburrimiento en la cara, pero mis ojos se fueron abriendo como platos al darme cuenta de que era un ninja de Tsunade y que traía una carta en la mano que decía "Temari".

**¿Señorita Temari?**- me pregunto aquel hombre alto, pelo corto de un tono castaño claro, pero ojos verdes que resaltaban y ahora aun mas con la oscuridad.

**Si, ¿que desea?**

**Nos ha llegado esta carta para ud desde Suna, es de su hermano, el Kazecage-sama.**

**¿Mi hermano, Gaara?-** no podía creerlo al fin una carta de ellos, de verdad los extrañaba a ellos y a la aldea- **Gracias**- le dije al hombre mientras tomaba la carta y este desaparecía en una nube de humo.

¿Quién era?- me pregunto Shikamaru.

Un ninja de Tsunade.

**¿Ninja de Tsunade? ¿Que a ocurrido algo malo?-** me pregunto cambiando su cara aburrida a un tono mas serio, se nota que se preocupa mucho por la gente de aquí y por la aldea.

**No te preocupes tonto, es solo una carta de mi hermano que me a llegado**-le dije mientras me tiraba en el sofá y comenzaba abrir el sobre.

**¿De Gaara? ¿Y que dice?**

**¿Podrías dejar de hacer tantas preguntas? ¿No te has dado cuenta de que aun no la e abierto?**- le dije mientras le señalaba el sobre semi roto por un lado y le sonreía.

**Tsk…**

En pocos segundos ya el sobre había desaparecido y solo tenia la carta en mis manos, la abrí con algo de nerviosismo, temerosa a que hubiese una mala noticia "como la de regresar a Suna", pero justo cuando la iba a comenzar a leer tocaron el timbre, otra vez...

**¡VOY!-** grito Shikamaru y se acerco abrir la puerta, y allí estaba ella, con un vestido azul largo que hacia resaltar sus ojos, su cabello recogido en dos coletas dejando adelante su extravagante y muy largo flequillo y unas largas botas, extremadamente sexy diría yo, pero jamás me superaría, solo la miraba de reojo y observaba sus movimientos.

**Shika-Kun!-** grito, como siempre y se abalanzo sobre Shikamaru, ya esto no me afectaba, de tanto que lo hacia era cargante preocuparse por eso a cada rato.

**Ino, quédate quieta que pesas mujer…-** ella volteo su mirada hacia mi…

**Hola Temari, me lo robare por hoy y espero que se quede conmigo toda la noche ¿no te molesta verdad?**

¿Qué si no me molesta? PUES CLARO QUE ME MOLESTA MALDITA ZORRA… pero como respuesta yo solo voltee la mirada y subí a mi habitación, ya no tenía ganas de nada, así que me deje caer sobre la cama, con unas lágrimas resbalando de mi rostro pero al instante me las limpie, ¿desde cuando me había vuelto tan débil? Tan débil… y todo por un hombre.

Luego de que Shikamaru se fuera, decidí abrir mi carta, no era necesario que para que yo la leyera tuviera que estar el, mas bien, era mejor si la leía sola.

_"Temari:_

_Temari, ¿Cuándo coño tienes pensado regresar? Estamos muy preocupados por ti, no nos has enviado cartas, y no sabemos de tu salud, ve que Kankuro no deja de hablar de que deseguro estas con el Nara y que ya te a violado y que lo matara, bueno ya sabes como es Kankuro de exagerado, el punto es que te extrañamos Temari, esperamos que vuelvas a Suna mañana o dentro de dos días y si tu no vienes nosotros vamos entonces a Konoha, necesitamos saber de ti_

_Gaara."_

**¿Qué? ¿¡¿¡QUE?!?!-** No pude evitar gritar la sorpresa me llego de repente, no la de que me extrañaran, ya que era obvio somos hermanos y nos queremos mucho, si no la de que ellos vendrían si yo no iba, eso de verdad era problemático yo no quería irme por shikamaru adoraba estar con el pero tampoco quería que mis hermanos vinieran, si lo hacían tampoco me dejarían estar con Shikamaru por sobre protección, estoy vuelta un lío con esto.

No sabía que hacer, irme y no ver a Shikamaru por…a saber cuantos benditos años o dejar que mis hermanos vengan se enteren de que adoro a Shikamaru y lo maten, definitivamente la segunda opción no me convenía en lo mas mínimo, así que no me quedaba otra que volver, pero pediría que me trajeran aquí lo mas pronto posible así no lo dejaría de ver…

Decidí salir de la casa para avisarle a Shikamaru que partiría mañana, mire el reloj y eran las 7:30pm, me preguntaba que estaría haciendo con Ino… Tal vez soportando sus gritos y chillidos-pensé. Me puse un kimono negro con un escote que dejaba ver la gran parte de mi pierna y la espalda quedaba libre, me imaginé que un kimono era muy formal para dar un aviso, pero ya que, ya me lo había puesto, me daba flojera cambiarme.

Salí prácticamente corriendo, lo busque por todos lados, volteando la mirada y preguntándole a la gente si habían visto a Shikamaru, pero solo fue una la que respondió a mi pregunta.

**Disculpa, ¿sabes a donde habrá ido Shikamaru?-** pregunte un poco agitada, después de todo buscarlo en esa ciudad tan grande, era difícil…

**Pues si, lo vi con Ino caminando hacia el parque, se veían contentos juntos, ¿hacen linda pareja no crees? Aunque Shiho debe de estar celosa por eso. **

**¿Shiho?-** pregunte con curiosidad, después de todo Shikamaru me había hablado muy pocas veces de ella, para ser sincera, no la conocía en nada, solo sabia que era muy lista.

**Si Shiho, ella le gusta mucho Shikamaru, pero la pobre es muy tímida. **

**Ah…-** la verdad no sabia que responder, ¿Quién lo diría? Shikamaru era popular entre lo mas problemático para el… las mujeres, este pensamiento me molestó un poco y al mismo tiempo me entristeció.- **¿me dijiste que Shikamaru estaba en el parque no?-** quería volver a tema, nos habíamos separado mucho de el después de todo.

**Si.**

**Bien, gracias Ayame.-** no puedo creer que me acuerde del nombre de esa chica, mi memoria no es tan mala como dicen algunos.

Camine, como por diez minutos más hasta llegar a mi destino…el parque. Vi a dos figuras, no las distinguía muy bien, ya que después de todo era de noche y había algo de neblina en el ambiente, cosa que me dificultaba la visión, ¿problemático no?, solo pude detallar muy claramente a una figura, al parecer la de una mujer por su bien formado y delgado cuerpo, acercarse a otra, pero mas alto y no tan delgado, y algo más ¿cuadrado?, obviamente un hombre, vi como sus rostros se acercaban y ella ponía las manos en la cara de el, no podía creer o mejor dicho no quería creer que ese fuera Shikamaru, pero en efecto era el, me di cuenta al escuchar un _"que problemático"_ me quede mirándolos atónita, decepcionada y mas que todo adolorida, no sabia porque sentía dolor, pero no me gustaba, solo quería salir de allí, así que di dos pasos hacia atrás me di la vuelta y me fue corriendo al hogar, donde vivía la persona a la que a pesar de no admitirlo, sabia que sentía algo por ella, pero ahora no la quería ver mas nunca, aunque me doliera no verla, mas me dolía que no fuera mía.

Corrí lo más rápido que pude solo quería huir de allí en ese momento, pude ver la puerta de la casa de Shikamaru a solo unos pasos, pasos que se hicieron eternos.

Al llegar al frente, introduje la llave y pase, busque una maleta y guarde mi equipaje en ella, no tenia pensado quedarme una noche más allí, guarde todo y me dispuse a salir, la noche estaba fría, ese frío me hacia sentir peor de lo que ya estaba, en menos de cinco minutos ya estaba frente a la entrada de Konoha, dispuesta a salir de allí y a dejar todo lo que sucedió en el pasado, estaba dispuesta a olvidarme de el… para siempre.

Antes de salir me detuvieron dos hombres, los guardias de la puerta.

**¿Ya** **se va señorita?-** me pregunto uno de los porteros, mientras se acercaba poco a poco hacia donde estaba yo

**Si.-**respondí secamente, no tenia ganas de hablar de nada con nadie.

**¿Shikamaru no se encuentra con ud?**

**No, tiene mejores cosas que hacer, ¿me puede abrir la puerta? Deseo salir.-** estaba actuando muy fríamente, pero así es como me sentía ahora.

Aquel hombre no me respondió, solo le hizo una seña a su compañero y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos la puerta ya estaba abierta, comencé a caminar apresurando el paso, para dejar esa ciudad atrás y a ese chico en el olvido, prácticamente corría, pero por mala jugada del destino, comenzó a llover… este poco a poco se convertía en el peor día de mi vida.

**¡GENIAL! Lo que me faltaba…¡que lloviera!-** grite irritada, por mi mala suerte, mire hacia los lados buscando alguna especie de _**"refugio"**_ donde me pudiera quedar hasta que pasara la lluvia.

Observe una especie de cueva, no sabia en ese momento si seria peligroso entrar, pero no me importo, ya mi día era un asco y si empeoraba ya estaría preparada, así que me dedique ir hacia allá, se veía oscura y para mi mala suerte ni un encendedor tenia yo, nada que me ayudara con esa oscuridad, pero la oscuridad es mejor a estarse mojando como una tonta, así que entre, me senté cerca de la salida para percibir el olor de la lluvia que tanto me gustaba pues en suna jamás llovía así, recosté mi cabeza de la pared de la cueva y coloque mi equipaje al lado solo quería descansar, nada me gustaría mas que mi día mejorara, pero eso jamás sucedería pues la única persona que me hacia sentir mejor estaba en este momento haciendo a saber cuantas cosas con otra mujer.

Cerré los ojos y puse mi mente en blanco, no quería pensar, no estaba para pensar, en estos momentos no; Ahora solo quería descansar.

Los minutos me parecían eternos, abría estado con los ojos cerrados por mas de una hora, estaba conciente, pero mi mente estaba en otro lugar un lugar mas tranquilo, donde los sueños si se hacen realidad.

Escuche un ruido de los arbustos, ruido que me saco de mi nube de sueños, voltee la mirada hacia el lugar del que provino el ruido pero no vi nada, entonces de la nada salio un hombre no muy alto un poco más bajo que yo, cabello rojizo, o al menos creo yo que era rojizo y se acerco a mi.

**¿Quién eres? Aléjate, te lo advierto, ahora no estoy de humor.-** hice una advertencia antes de que se acercara más, siempre fui una chica precavida, así que no dude en ponerme a la defensiva.

**Ahora.-** dijo aquel hombre, fue lo ultimo que escuche antes de caer inconsciente.

* * *

Ya eso fue todo, lo hubiese dejado más largo, pero la inspiracion me dejo hasta allí, sorry xD!

Agradesco a todos los que me dejan sus bellos reviews y a mi escritora favorita hikari, de la cual soy fan de su FF, sip ella muchas veces es mi fuente de inspiración :P

y como han hecho con los otros capítulos, dejen ---- **Reviews **que es lo único que necesito para seguir con mi FF.

Os quiero :3


	6. Adiós

Eh vuelto!, esta vez no me tarde tanto ¿o si?

Bueno lo que si es cierto es que esta vez me inspire más pues me pasó algo muy bueno y estoy feliz por eso, además de que no podia dejar de escribir, lo hubiese hecho mas largo pero si lo seguia sería extremo, y ya me duelen los dedos, escribi a una velocidad brutal, pero no os preocupéis estoy segura de que esta bien, eso opino yo al menos xD

Disfrutad la lectura, tanto como yo disfruto escribiendo :3

* * *

**Adiós**

**Capitulo 6.**

Abría los ojos lentamente, sentía una presión en mis muñecas, estaba sentada, en un cuarto oscuro, iluminado con una vela al lado de la silla en donde me encontraba, no sabia donde estaba, pero tampoco sentía temor, ya no valía la pena temer, lo que más quería lo había perdido…Escuche como comenzaba a ser girado el pomo de la puerta y aunque el temor ya no estuviera en mi cerré los ojos por instinto.

**Jefe parece que aun esta dormida.**

**¡Pues despiérnenla de una buena vez!.**

Sentí como me agarraban los hombros y me comenzaban a sacudir hacia delante y hacia atrás, pero no quería abrir los ojos y encontrarme con algo que no quería ver, prefería mantenerme con los ojos cerrados por siempre.

**¡Despierta!.-** sentí el impacto de su mano contra mi mejilla, dejándomela roja, no me la podía ver, pero no era de dudar con la fuerza que me había dado y porque me ardía.

**¡Auch!-** grite, después de todo no me esperaba eso.

**¡Cállate!-** me grito aquel hombre, no muy alto robusto, fuerte y con muchos tatuajes en el brazo que quedan libres por su franelilla.

**¡No me callo si no me da la gana!-** le replique, siempre fui de las que actuaban sin pensar y, en momentos como estos, era mejor pensar antes de actuar, cosa que se me hacia difícil, ya que siempre actuaba por instinto.

**¡Será mejor que te calles ahora mismo si no quieres sufrir las consecuencias!-** me dijo aquel hombre en forma de amenaza.

Ya cállense los dos de una vez, detesto los gritos- dijo otro hombre, cabello largo y muy rubio, más alto y flaco que con el que me había discutido y al parecer este era el jefe.

**¿Qué quieren de mí?-** pregunté

**Pues lo que todo ladrón quiere, dinero y mujeres y tú eres una mujer muy hermosa.**

**No se atrevan a ponerme un dedo encima o…**

**¿O qué?-** me interrumpió antes de que pudiera seguir con mi amenaza- **¿llamaras a alguien que te salve? Lo dudo. Aquí no hay nadie que te salve**- y con una sonrisa en el rostro salio de la habitación seguido del hombre que me había dejado roja la mejilla.

**¡Demonios!-** grite sin importar quien me oyera.- **¡Lo que me faltaba! ¿Qué acaso hoy todos están contra mí? ¿Qué demonios hice para merecer esta tortura?-** no podía evitar sentirme mal, mi día fue un asco y al parecer iba a empeorar, en esos momentos lo único que quería era morir, dejar de sentir que mi corazón pudiera descansar, que mis sentimientos se fuera, ya no quería sufrir más, pero al parecer todo esto me lo merecía ¿por qué? Ni yo misma lo sé.

No sabia donde estaba, no sabia ni que hora era, solo sabia que estaba atrapada y amarrada en una silla, probablemente me violarían y después de matarían, o me tendrían de juguete para cuando quisieran practicar sus asquerosidades, quizás hasta me venderían, no sabia que era lo que podrían hacer conmigo. Miré hacia el techo en busca de alguna esperanza, alguna luz que me ayudara, _Shikamaru…-_pensé.- ¿como es que en estas situaciones aun puedo pensar en el? ¿Por qué aun cuando estoy en una situación como esta no puedo sacarlo de mi mente? El ya no era para mí y jamás lo seria… Y aunque pareciera mentira, eso era lo que mas tristeza me daba- sonreí tristemente al darme cuenta de lo que decía era cierto, el brillo de mis ojos había desaparecido, no tenia esperanzas…

Escuche de nuevo el ruido que hacia el pomo de la puerta al ser girado, voltee mi cabeza hacia la puerta, esperando que lo peor pasara para ya no sufrir más. Vi al mismo hombre de hace pocos minutos, al parecer el discípulo del jefe.

**Me llamo Hoshi**- _es un hermoso hombre, para tan fea persona-_ pensé.- **Es hora de que vengas con nosotros.**

**¿Qué me harán?-** pregunte incrédula, quería saber así fuera horrible lo que me dijeran.

**Serás el espectáculo de esta noche.-** me dijo, mientras me desamarraba las manos y me cargaba como si saco de un saco de bolsas fuera.

**¡BAJAME!-** le grité, después de todo odiaba eso y más odiaba que el me estuviera tocando.

Como respuesta solo recibí una media sonrisa por parte de el y salimos de la habitación, caminamos por los pasillos de ese **_"gran lugar"_** y llegamos a un lugar que parecía un sitio de espectáculos, mas o menos como un circo.

**¿Estas lista para actuar?-** me pregunto.

**¿Qué…?¿Que quieres decir?¿Como que actuar?**

**Si actuaras para nuestros visitantes, así tendremos dinero, bailaras.**

**No lo haré-.** Me mostré decidida, no tenia pensado hacer el ridículo y menos enfrente de todos esos matones.

**Ya lo veremos.**

Fue lo ultimo que nos dijimos, al llegar aun salón, muy extraño por cierto, me bajo y estaba rodeada de mas o menos 5 hombres los cuales me dieron unas vestimentas muy extrañas, algo así como lo que usan las bailarinas Árabes.

**No bailare**- repetí insistente.

**Yo creo que si.-** me amenazo un hombre con un bate en la mano moviéndolo de arriba abajo, me voltee a ver a los demás y también estaban armados, en momentos así era mejor seguir ordenes si no quería salir herida, al menos solo querían que bailara, por ahora.

Hoshi, llevaba al cambiador-hablo uno de los jóvenes, no parecían muy viejos, más bien ellos debía estar entre los 25 o 27 años.

**Si.-** dijo el hombre que hace unos momentos me cargaba, lo cual volvió hacer para llevarme aun vestidor, donde me metió y me dijo- **Cambiate y si intentas algo te mataré-** Me amenazo.

A los 5 minutos ya estaba totalmente vestida, no me gustaba como me quedaba aquel traje, mostraba mucho de lo que yo no quería mostrar.

Si el jefe no me lo impidiera, ya te haría mía aquí mismo- me dijo mientras que con su mirada recorría cada parte de mi cuerpo cosa que me incomodo.

**¿Podrías dejar de mirarme? Me altera.-** le pregunte de manera seria, con el seño fruncido.

**No te enojes nena.**

**No me llames así.-** le ordené

**¡Apurate Hoshi no tenemos todo el maldito día!-** grito un hombre, me imagino que era un de los 5 que estaban hace rato alrededor mío.

**Vamos-** me dijo. Yo solo lo seguí, era mejor seguir instrucciones, la única razón por la que no hacia que me mataran era porque… porque quería ver a Shikamaru aunque sea, una vez más…

Llegamos al salón en el que estábamos hace unos minutos atrás, aquel hombre me dijo que me esforzara y que si fallaba me mataría y buscaría otra mejor.

Me dejaron sola en ese gran salón, podría haber intentado escapar, aunque sabía que no tendría esperanzas pues eran muchos más que yo y terminaría o muerta o incapacitada que seria lo peor.

Vi como las luces se encendían poco a poco, en sentido a las agujas del reloj y se comenzaban a escuchar aplausos y silbidos, cosa que me avergonzaba y además de eso me ponía nerviosa, después de todo no estaba acostumbrada a ser animal de circo. Respiré hondo, mirando a mí alrededor la gran multitud, la mayoría, hombres.

**¡El primer acto será realizado por esta hermosa mujer la cual bailara para vosotros!-** dijo una voz a través de el micrófono, imagine que se trataba de mí.

Los nervios no me ayudaban en nada, no podía mover ni un músculo, estaba paralizada ante la multitud sin saber que decir o hacer, vi como el hombre se acercaba a mi

**¿Qué esperas? Comienza a bailar si no te la quieres ver con nosotros**- ante la amenaza fue lo que hice comencé a bailar, moviendo mis caderas de un lado para otro, al mismo tiempo que me movía mis manos siguiendo el ritmo de mis pies, la multitud comenzaba a silbarme y decirme cosas que la verdad prefiero no comentarles, pues seria llegar al máximo de la vulgaridad.

Intentaba no observar al publico, pero unos ojos brillaban entre la multitud, resaltaban entre los demás, no podía observar bien quien era, era hombre eso si lo sabia y también sabia que me veía con mucha atención mientras sonreía.

Al cabo de más o menos dos minutos termino mi acto y me metieron a una especie de **_"jaula"_** para mi **_"exhibición"_** , los hombres se acercaban a verme y a tratar de tocarme cosa que yo les impedía, ya fuese mordiéndoles y arañándoles el brazo.

Luego de que la multitud termino de verme, volví a ver esos ojos pero esta vez más de cerca, eran verdes y brillaban mucho mas que las estrella y la luna juntos, era un chico de pelo castaño claro, alto y al parecer muy alegre pues venia sonriéndome…_muy guapo-_ pensé

**Hola-** Me dijo aquel muchacho con una sonrisa en sus labios.

**Hola-** le respondí fríamente.

**¿Cómo estas?-** me pregunto, como si no fuera obvia la respuesta.

**Bien, ¿es que no te das cuenta de lo divertido que es esto?-** le dije con un poco de sarcasmo, bueno esta bien mucho sarcasmo.

**Ah de serlo-** me dijo mientras reía, no muy fuerte, por alguna razón me tranquilizaba verlo reír.

**¿De que te ríes?-** pregunte curiosa.

**De que a pesar de estar en una situación así aun puedes usar el sarcasmo perfectamente-** seguía sonriendo, al parecer este chico era muy alegre.

**¿No me harás nada?-** le pregunte, pensé que intentaría tocarme como todos los demás.

**No.-** me respondió- **¿Para que te tocaría? No me veo en la necesidad.**

**¿Y… y entonces… que has venido hacer aquí?**

**Vine…a liberarte.**- me respondió así no más, seguía sonriendo mientras decía esto, se acerco a la jaula y me dijo- **no te preocupes, yo te sacaré de aquí.**

No podía creerlo, no podía creer que mi héroe fuera el y no la persona que yo esperaba…

¿**Pero… y si te atrapan?**

**No lo harán-** dijo, parecía muy confiado

**No creo que sea buena idea.**

**Yo si. Además, una mujer tan hermosa como tu no debe estar encerrada en un lugar tan horrendo como esto**

Me sonroje no se porque, pero de pronto mis mejillas se colocaron aun color carmesí, no quería admitirlo, pero tenia pensado olvidarme de Shikamaru y tratar de comenzar de nuevo y si era posible con el chico que tenia al frente… no se porque pero a el lo veía especial, de lo que no estaba segura era de si podría olvidar a Shikamaru para siempre- **Gracias.-** le respondí.

Vi como poco a poco sacaba unas llaves de sus bolsillos, no se donde las abra sacado, pero si podía abrir la jaula le estaría muy agradecido. Y como si mis pensamientos fueran escuchados, la jaula fue abierta, el me tomo de la mano lo cual hizo que me sonrojara y el lo noto y me sonrió, yo le devolví la sonrisa, era lo menos que podía hacer.

**Bueno vamos.-** me dijo aun sujetando mi mano, guiándome hasta fuera de ese horrible lugar.

**Gracias, de nuevo**- le recordé.

No me respondió, al parecer estaba concentrado en salir de allí, pues el y yo sabíamos que pronto se darían cuenta de que no estaba yo y me buscarían para intentar matarme, teníamos que huir.

Me llevo al bosque donde estaba antes de ser noqueada, el paro en seco frente aun gran árbol y se recostó debajo de la sombra de este, me recordó a Shikamaru.

**¿Pararemos?-** le pregunté.

**Tenemos que tomar un descanso ¿no crees?, además si nos alcanzan, yo te protegeré**- me sonrió de nuevo y cerro los ojos, colocando sus manos detrás de la nuca, a lo que yo le seguí y me coloque a su lado, observe como me miraba de reojo con un ojo entreabierto y el otro cerrado por completo, no fue si no hasta este momento en el que me di cuenta de que no sabia el nombre de mi **_"héroe"_**

**¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?-** me di cuenta como volteaba la cabeza hacia a mi instantáneamente después de que le pregunta.

**Claro, ¿Cuál?**

**¿Cual es tu nombre?**

Me sonrió.

**Koharu**- me dijo con su tipica sonrisa- **Kanon Koharu. ¿Y el tuyo?**

**Temari**- también le sonreí- **Sabaku no Temari.**

**Es un placer-** me dijo extendiendo una mano hacia mi

**Lo mismo digo Koharu-** le dije mientras agarraba su mano y la apretaba, como saludo.

**Y dime, ¿Qué haces por aquí?**

No quería recordar aquello, pero responderle era lo mínimo que podía hacer, después de todo el me había salvado la vida, si no aun estaría metida en ese lugar.

**Pues…Iba a volver a mi aldea, por unos asuntos de trabajo y eso, comenzó a llover me oculte en una cueva y esos hombres me atraparon.-** al principio mentí no regresaba por asuntos de trabajo, regresaba porque mi corazón había muerto en una aldea a la cual no quería volver.

**Oh entiendo, y por lo que veo eres de la aldea de la arena. Grandioso.**

**Si… ¿Y tú?**

**¿Eh?**

**¿A que aldea perteneces?**

**Ah… a ninguna. Siempre viajo por todos lados, conociendo gente buena, gente mala, ayudando etc, esas cosas ya sabes.**

**Ah… entiendo.-** mentí la verdad no sabia que seria viajar todo el tiempo ya que siempre estaba en Suna ocupada con el trabajo y eso.

**Oye…-** lo escuche volver hablar de nuevo.- **¿no te interesaría acompañarme?-** la pregunta me cayo de sorpresa, no me esperaba eso, ¿viajar con un extraño? Eso no podía ser, pero de verdad me sentía bien con el además de que de repente le tuve mucha confianza, tal vez fue por el hecho de que me salvo, no lo sabia, tampoco sabia que responderle, si me iba con el, tal vez no regresaría más nunca, no vería de nuevo a mis hermanos, Gaara… Kankuro…mi aldea, no vería más a Shikamaru… Esperen, dije… ¿Shikamaru? Si es a el a quien yo trato de olvidar, y la mejor manera seria huir de el para siempre ¿no? Alejarme, mientras mas lejos mejor para mí, si era mejor si me alejaba, mis hermanos lo entenderían, les mandaría una carta dándoles una explicación de porque huí, de porque me fui, solo con la verdad.

Y sin pensarlo más le respondí- **Si.**

Me sonrió y vi como se fue levantando- **¡pues vamonos!, tenemos mucho que viajar jeje.**

**¿Me…me dejarías dejarle una carta a mis hermanos?**

**Esta bien.**

**No tengo como escribirla. **

**Vamos a Konoha, no esta muy lejos. **

**Yo no puedo ir allí**

**¿Por qué?**

**Sufrí en esa aldea.**

**Te dije que yo te protegería. **

Esas palabras la verdad me animaron bastante, me hicieron sentir importante, y querida, si me sentí muy bien, ese chico de verdad sabia tratarme excelente, me sentía feliz estando con el, no sabia por que, no entendía el por que.

Y sin más preámbulos marchamos rumbo a Konoha, a mi infierno personal, no tardamos mucho y ya en las puertas de Konoha sentí como mis piernas me fallaban y casi caigo al suelo, pero el se interpuso entre yo y mi caída y me miro preocupado.

**¿Estas bien?**

**Si.**

Estábamos frente a la gran puerta y pedí que nos abrieran, los porteros se sorprendieron al verme y mucho mas se sorprendieron al no verme sola.

**Temari-san, volviste-** no fue una pregunta.

**No.**

**¿Y que haces aquí?**

**Vine a enviar una carta a mi hermano.**

**A entiendo, entonces adelante-** al comenzar nuestro camino hacia el interior de la aldea, el portero paro a mi acompañante- **Un momento señor, ¿Quién es ud?.**

**Me llamo Koharu.**

Al portero lo miro extrañado pues nunca lo había visto por aquí, así que entre sospechas prefirió no dejarlo entrar.

**Ud. Quédese allí y espere a que la señorita Temari regrese.**

**Esta bien-** respondió sin quejarse ni chillar. Ahora yo lo que me preguntaba era como podría caminar por esas calles sin el apoyo de el y podría empeorar si me encontraba a Shikamaru.

Ya había tomado mi decisión, así que me adentre sin miedo y que pasara lo que tuviera que pasar, camine por las calles de Konoha y aproveche de despedirme de las muchachas y de alguno de los chicos que me encontré por suerte todavía no había rastro de Shikamaru.

Pensé que tal vez debería dirigirme a la oficina del Hokage y pedirle el permiso a ella para poder enviar mi carta, y así hice, seguí el camino hasta llegar a la gran oficina, toque la puerta 4 veces y escuche un **_"adelante"_** entre en la oficina y observe a Tsunade, tenia las mejillas rojas, al parecer había estado tomando, observé el reloj de su mesa y me di cuenta de que eran las 5:00pm

**Buenas tardes Tsunade-sama-** le dije, haciendo una pequeña reverencia en forma de saludo.

**¡Oh!, Temari ¿Dónde habías estado? Shikamaru te esta buscando sin parar**.

Al parecer ni se habían dado cuenta de que no estaba en la aldea.

**Lo siento Tsunade-sama quería un tiempo para mi sola, así que me escondí-** no podía decirle que me habían secuestrado si no, no me dejaría irme ni mucho menos enviar una carta.

**Si quieres le puedo decir a Shikamaru, que estas aquí, el…**

**¡NO!-** ni siquiera la había dejado terminar, pero si me encontraba a Shikamaru toda mi fortaleza moriría, el era la ultima persona a la que quería ver.

**El a estado preocupado por ti.**

_¿Preocupado?, no lo creo_- pensé. **Dígale que regresaré a Suna**.- le informe a la Hokage

**¿Qué?-** me pregunto extrañada.

**Pues eso, quiero regresar a Suna, la verdad ya me canse de estar aquí, así que volveré hoy mismo para que no se me atrase el viaje.**

**¿Esta segura? Es decir, ¿Qué pasara con Shikamaru?**

**Discúlpeme Hokage-sama, pero yo no soy madre de Shikamaru, creo que el podría vivir sin mi y yo realmente quiero regresar.**

**Esta bien.**

**Por cierto.**

**¿Eh?**

**Me gustaría mandarle una carta a mi hermano.**

**¿Para qué? ¿No regresaras a Konoha igual?**

**Si, pero quiero avisarle.**

**Está bien-** me dijo señalando una pila de papeles de los cuales me podía agarrar el que quisiera, me acerque a los papeles y agarre uno, salí de la oficina y me senté en uno de los asientos de afuera, pensando en que demonios le escribiría.

**Bien-** respire hondo y solté el aire, agarre el lápiz y lo coloque sobre el papel, vi como mis dedos temblaban, estaba nerviosa, poco a poco comencé a escribir, me tarde un poco pensando cada palabra y como resumir lo que me había pasado.

Luego de terminar, más o menos como a los 20 minutos, le eche una leída para comprobar si había escrito bien todo y no faltaba nada más.

_"Gaara:_

_Bueno, no sé como empezar, la cosa es que… Me voy de Konoha ya, pero no regresare a Suna, e encontrado un amigo, muy bueno por cierto no se porque pero me siento feliz estando con el y me ha invitado a viajar juntos, yo acepte._

_Me gustaría decírtelo de frente pero es que no quiero regresar ahora a ningún sitio en el que ya hubiera estado, ahora solo quiero huir y encontrar felicidad en lugares nuevos, no te preocupes por mi estaré bien y por favor no me busques._

_Posdata: Esto no es culpa de Shikamaru, en parte si, pero por favor no le hagas daño no se que haría si lo lastimas, por favor te lo suplico Gaara no le hagas daño a Shikamaru y tampoco le _

_digas que me e ido porque se que intentara encontrarme, dile que sea feliz… con Ino._

_Os quiero a ti y a Kankuro, cuídense mucho_

_Temari"_

Termine de leer la carta que hace minutos había escrito, pero en el instante en el que termine sentí algo calido correr por mi mejilla ¿lagrimas? ¿Estaba llorando? Pero… ¿Por qué? Tal vez era por el hecho de dejar a mis hermanos y a mi aldea, no… eso no era, era algo mas… y yo sabia muy bien porque yo lloraba o mejor dicho **_"por quien"._**

Me seque las lagrimas tan rápido como escuche que alguien se acercaba, no permitiría que me vieran llorar, no me gustaba mostrar debilidad, sabia que si lo hacia podían aprovecharse para destruir aun más mis sentimientos.

Voltee la mirada hacia donde provenían los pasos, cada vez se escuchaban mas próximos, pero como me hubiese gustado no mirar, como hubiese deseado no estar allí en ese momento para no encontrarme con el… con el causante de mi dolor, no quería mirarlo a si que rápidamente aparte la mirada de el, lo ultimo que vi fue que venia corriendo hacia mí.

**¡Temari!-** grito, no quería escucharlo, trate de borrar su vos de mi mente pero era imposible, si no lo podía olvidar a el ¿Cómo olvidaría su voz?- **¿Estás bien?-** se escuchaba desesperado y sobretodo agitado- Me has preocupado mucho!, donde habías estado…- pronto sentí sus brazos atrapar mi cintura, encerrándome en un calido abrazo, abrazo del que no podía darme el lujo a pertenecer, así que, con fuerza, lo aparte de mi y me voltee para que no me mirara llorar… otra vez.

**¿Temari…? ¿Qué te sucede…?-** parecía preocupado, pero no era mi culpa si no la de el, no le respondí y comencé a caminar hacia el lado contrario de donde estaba el, dispuesta a salir de allí lo mas pronto posible, pero, me atrapo mis pasos se detuvieron y me voltee sin que yo quisiera, me había atrapado con su jutsu y de nuevo me vio llorar.

**¿Por qué lloras?-** me pregunto, mientras caminaba hacia mi, por ende yo hacia lo mismo.

No le respondí

**¿Por qué no me contestas?**

Silencio otra vez.

**¡Joder Temari!-** ya lo tenia tan cerca de mi que prácticamente escuchaba su corazón latir, desesperado y lleno de angustia, sentí como colocaba sus manos en mi rostro.

**Suéltame…-** le advertí

**¿Por qué estas así Temari? ¿Qué te sucedió?-** seguía con el agarre a mi rostro al parecer ignoro mi advertencia, cosa que me enojo, aun más.

¡**TE DIJE QUE ME SOLTARAS NARA! ¿O QUÉ NO ME HAS ODIO?-** se alejo de mi, y yo hice lo mismo, me miro con cara de preocupación, tristeza y confusión.

**¿Qué te sucede…?**

**No quiero que te me acerques más… **

**¿Por qué?**

**Me iré y no volveré jamás. Por favor no me sigas.**

**Temari…**

**¡CALLATE!-** no se si fue por instinto, por temor, pero me soltó me libero de su agarre dejándome libre.

Yo permanecía en un estado de reposo absoluto, no me movía, tenia la cabeza gacha mirando al suelo contemplando la caída de unas gotas cristalinas de mis ojos en el…escuche como se acercaba a mi, pero yo estaba helada, no podía hacer nada para alejarle, me había destrozado y cada vez lo hacia mas y mas, quería alejarme pero algo me lo impidió.

**¿Cómo que te iras? ¿A Dónde? ¿A Suna?**

**No**- le respondí entre sollozos, siendo sincera, pues mentir era un mal rollo para mi, siempre me descubrían.

**¿Y entonces?**

**No te diré.**

**¿Por qué?**

**Porque se que me buscarás. **

**Temari…**

**¿Por qué mejor no te ocupas de Ino y me dejas a mi en paz?**

**¿Ino? ¿Qué tiene ella que ver?**

No respondí no podía hacerlo, no podía darle por enterado lo que yo sentía por el, si no mi orgullo quedaría mas destrozado de lo que ya estaba, si es que eso era posible claro.

**¿Y bien Temari? ¿Qué tiene Ino que ver en esto?**

Subí la mirada y lo vi a el, vi en sus ojos estaba triste pero no era culpa mía, me dedique hablar y con esto romper nuestros lazos de una vez.

**Nara, yo no tengo porque estarte dando explicaciones ¿esta bien? No es problema tuyo lo que en mi vida ocurra o deje de ocurrir, ya déjame en paz, de verdad me molesta que me sigas a cada rato y te preocupes tanto por mi, se cuidarme sola no soy una bebe a diferencia de otros, ya déjame en paz, has tu vida y yo haré la mía, y por favor sacame de tu vida, hasta aquí llego esto-** y sin mas que decir me voltee y me fui dejándolo a el allí solo y confundido sin poder darle una explicación, me sentía tan mal, y en este casi si mentí y lo peor, es que mentí muy bien.

Mientras caminaba las lagrimas habían vuelto a salir, me había vuelto débil por culpa de el _"Lo siento Shikamaru, lo siento tanto, espero que te olvides de mi para siempre…"_ era en lo único en lo que podía pensar ahora, lo había dejado a el a la persona que más quería, todo por un estupido sentimiento, deje la carta en el lugar donde enviaban a las palomas mensajeras y le pedí a un hombre de los encargados que enviara esa carta al Kazecage.

Caminaba a paso rápido, casi corriendo y llegue rápido a la entrada ya quería salir de allí mi acompañante viajero, se acerco a mi ignorando el comentario de los porteros sobre que no podía pasar me vio con los ojos hinchados y rojizos, no era de esperar pues prácticamente había hecho un mar de lagrimas allí.

**¿Estas bien?-** me pregunto

**Si.**

**¿Segura? Pareciera que hubieses llorado.**

**Ya déjalo, no fue nada, ahora vamonos quiero salir de aquí.**

**OK-** fue su única respuesta, eso era otra cosa que me agradaba de el, siempre que uno le decía que hasta allí era suficiente, el paraba las preguntas en cambio Shikamaru era muy insistente…Shikamaru…

Ya estábamos afuera de la aldea, pero antes de alejarnos más eche un ultimo vistazo a la puerta enorme y juraría haberlo visto a el, allí despidiéndose mientras agitaba el brazo de un lado a otro, y un "**_adiós"_** fue lo que pude leer de sus labios, de las pocas palabras que en ese momento pronunciaba.

* * *

Bueno, aquí termina este capitulo, espero os haya gustado, por favor no os preocupéis por Temari, que aun es que quedan muchos cap más xD

Solo queria darle un poco de drama a la cosa asi que le meti otra "posible" pareja para Temari, asi Shika tendra competencia :p

Gracias a los que siempren dejan sus post, siempre me animan mucho me hace feliz saber que son felices leyendo mis fantasias y chorradas xD.

Dejad** REVIEWS** es lo unico que necesito para continuar


	7. Koharu

Lamento haberme tardado tanto, es que estaba ocupada con cosas del insti y cuando la fui no se que paso que no puso la continuacion.

Mis mas sinceras disculpas. De verdad lo siento =/

Pero hoy luego de tanto tiempo les traigo conti ^^.

Disfrutad de la lectura.

* * *

**Koharu**

**Capitulo 7.**

Ya estábamos afuera de la aldea, pero antes de alejarnos más eche un ultimo vistazo a la puerta enorme y juraría haberlo visto a el, allí despidiéndose mientras agitaba el brazo de un lado a otro, y un "**_adiós"_** fue lo que pude leer de sus labios, de las pocas palabras que en ese momento pronunciaba.

Solo eso era lo que leí un ultimo y frío adiós, me di cuenta de que decía mas que eso porque aun en la distancia podía ver el movimiento de de sus labios, moría de ganas por saber que era, quería regresar, iba a regresar, pero no lo hice, mi orgullo me lo impidió y el dolor que me causaba estar con el me hacia peor.

Yo simplemente me dedique a mirarlo desde la distancia en la que ya me encontraba, mi acompañante se dio cuenta y me miro curioso.

**¿Sucede algo?-** me pregunto, cosa que hizo que me volteara y le mirara a los ojos, se notaba preocupado, no se como se puede preocupar por mi si no fue hace mucho que nos conocimos, y lo que menos entendía era el ¿como sabia que yo no estaba bien?, moví la cabeza hacia los lados en forma negativa y le mostré una sonrisa, falsa pero en fin una sonrisa.

**No pasa nada, sigamos-** Y con esto ultimo no volví a mirar atrás

* * *

Ya habían pasado 5 días desde mi partida de Konoha y la arena, tal vez ya era considerada una ninja renegada y ya estaría siendo buscada pero ¿Cómo saberlo? Estaba tan lejos de mis hermanos, tan lejos de mi país, tan lejos de mis amigos, tan lejos de el… Si a pesar de ya no verlo más no podía dejar de pensar en el, cosa que me atormentaba, su recuerdo llegaba a mi por las noches, haciendo que me arrepintiera de haberme marchado y no haber luchado por el, pero ya no podía hacer nada o al menos eso creo yo.

Me encontraba en una casa no muy grande, no era mía ni mucho menos de Koharu, era alquilada pues necesitábamos un lugar en donde descansar.

No sabia muy bien que hora era, por la posición del sol juraría que eran mas o menos las 3 de la tarde, cuando estaba con Shikamaru el me había enseñado eso, bueno, no me lo enseño luego de tantas veces de ver las nubes uno aprende ya que hora es con solo la posición del sol, es increíble.

Olía muy bien, creo que era la comida que Koharu preparaba, ya que unos minutos antes le había dicho que tenia hambre y el se ofreció amablemente y sin quejarse a prepararme algo de comer, cosa que me sorprendió bastante, después de todo era un hombre, este chico hacia que uno perdería el concepto que nosotras tenemos sobre los hombres por algo mas bueno y menos machista.

Los últimos cinco días me había tratado como a una reina, tal vez estaba soñando, ya que la cosa iba demasiado bien, el chico ya me había caído de lo mejor, claro si se dedican hacer todo por ti, no deberíamos quejarnos… _"Vaya, siempre creí que era de las que no dejaban que hicieran las cosas por mi, Shikamaru me pego su vagancia…Maldición…"_ pensé, ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué siempre en cada maldito pensamiento me viene el a la mente? Aun estando con otro chico totalmente distinto, mas amable y trabajador ¿Por qué aun lo tengo a el en la mente?

**Temari**- me llamo el, sacándome de mis pensamientos- **ya esta lista la comida**- dijo desde la cocina, me levante y me dirigí allí, quizás con el tiempo logre olvidarlo, quizás…

* * *

Mientras tanto en La villa de la Arena

**¡Kankuro!, apresúrate baka!-** Grito, el ahora Kazecage, Gaara.

**Ya voy, ya voy, joder ¿Gaara quieres dejar de tratarme como un crío? Soy mayor que tú-** replico Kankuro haciéndole pucheros, como lo que el negaba, un maldito crío.

**Pues pareces un bebé haciendo esos pucheros como un idiota.**

**No soy un Idiota Gaara, ya veras cuando venga Temari…**

**¿Cuándo venga Temari? Acuerda que se ha ido y que por eso vamos directo a Konoha, ya hubiésemos llegado si no te tardaras tanto, baka!**

**Ya, ya… Ya estoy listo.-** dijo Gaara terminando de pintarse la cara y cargando sus marionetas en la espalda-** ¡Vamos a buscar a Temari!-** dijo muy entusiasmado el pelo castaño.

**Vamos**- dijo Gaara, agarrando el pomo de la puerta de la oficina, pero en ese instante Kankuro le detuvo.

**Oye Gaara, si vamos tú y yo ¿quien cuidara la aldea?**

**Yo tengo que hablar con Tsunade para que te de algunos acompañantes, luego yo volveré, no hay de que preocuparse**- le dijo mientras abría la puerta y salía por esta.

**Bueno**- dijo Kankuro para si mismo siguiendo a su hermano

* * *

¡**GAARA JODER POR TU CULPA PISE EXCREMENTO DE ASABER QUE ANIMAL!-** decía Kankuro mientras se limpiaba la zapatilla con la hierva del suelo- Maldición, joder!.

**No fue culpa mía, tú eres el despistado.**

**¿Despistado yo? ¡¿Quien fue el que dijo que nos metiéramos por aquí eh?!, ¡me lavaras las zapatillas ya veras!**

**Kankuro quieres dejar de hacer el tonto y terminar de limpiare tenemos mucho que hacer.**

**¡Bah!, te apuesto a que Temari no aguanta estar tan lejos de el Nara por mucho tiempo más- decía Kankuro aun limpiándose.**

**Es precisamente por el, por que se fue.**

**Le hizo daño a nuestra hermana, lo mataré**- decía Kankuro haciendo tronar los dedos de sus manos.

**Y Temari te matará a ti.**

**Pero moriré feliz ¡ja!**

**¬¬… **

**Bueno ya esta limpio! Vamonos-** decía Kankuro con una sonrisa en los labios emprendiendo el camino hacia la aldea de Konoha dejando atrás a su hermano metido en sus pensamientos.

_"Temari a donde habrás ido"_ se pregunto mirando al cielo para luego seguir a su hermano.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Temari.**

**Dime.**

**¿En quien piensas?**

Esa pregunta me sorprendió, ¿como el sabia que estaba pensando en alguien? ¿Acaso yo era tan obvia?

**No en nadie.**

**Tu cara no me dice eso**- me dijo sonriéndome con su tipica sonrisa.

Como respuesta le sonreí y el entendió al instante que no quería seguir con el tema, mire a la pared y observe el reloj _"6:30 pm"_

**¿Ya va siendo hora de dormir no crees?-** me pregunto aun sonriéndome

**¿A las 6:30? ¡Pero si es muy temprano!**

**Pero mañana hay que seguir y tenemos que descansar, anda vamos a dormir-** se levanto y se dirigió hacia los cuartos eran dos por separado, me alegre al saber esto, no soportaría dormir en la misma cama que el, eso solo era capaz de hacerlo con mis hermanos y con… _"¡demonios! ¡Ya me viene otra vez a la mente el! Temari que no entiendes que te a hecho daño, ¡¿Por qué no lo olvidas?!"-_ pensé, lo que si era cierto, jamás le di oportunidad de explicarse, bueno no tenia que hacerlo y yo tampoco tenia que enojarme tanto éramos solamente amigos… solo eso amigos…

Al poco tiempo me levante y al llegar a mi cuarto lo vi a el sentado con su ropa para dormir unos simples shorts cosa que me hizo sonrojar al verlo sin camisa, pues las otras noches las habíamos pasado en el bosque y no fue necesario quitar tanta ropa lo vi voltear la mirada hacia a mi, sus ojos brillaban ante la noche parecía dos estrellas _"hermosos"_ fue lo que pensé al verlo, me sonroje un poco más _"gracias kami por que es de noche"._

Vi como se levantaba poco a poco y se dirigía hacia a mi, me puse nerviosa no sabia que hacer y no sabia que era lo que el quería, pero era muy tarde lo tenia tan cerca de mi, nuestros cuerpos rozaban, yo estaba inmóvil no hacia mas que verlo a los ojos y perderme en ellos era como si estuviera hipnotizada lo sentí colocar sus manos en mi cintura pero justo ese contacto de sus manos con mi cuerpo trajo a mi mente a Shikamaru, y en segundos ya estaba alejada de el.

**Lo siento-** le dije, le pase por un lado y me encerré en mi cuarto, me acosté en la cama y me llevé la mano al pecho sentía mi corazón latir a mil por hora, era mas nerviosismo que otra cosa ya que la palpitación no era la misma que con Shikamaru, cuando estaba así de cerca de Shikamaru era excitante, pero con Koharu es diferente.

_"Que problemas en los que me meto…"-_ sonreí tristemente, escuchando el portazo de la puerta de Koharu al cerrar- _"Creo que cometí un error…"-_ cerré los ojos y caí al instante en los brazos de Morfeo.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**¡¿Shikamaru me has oído?!-** Grito una furiosa Hokage desde su oficina.

**¿Q-Que?**

**Vendrán los Sabaku no acá a Konoha quiero que seas su guía.**

**¿Eh?¿Los Sabaku no? ¿Gaara, Kankuro y… Temari?-** pregunto un curioso Shikamaru acercándose cada vez más y más al escritorio de la Hokage.

**No. Lamentablemente Temari no viene con ellos, por eso es que han venido a hablar contigo.**

Shikamaru en ese instante trago saliva, tenia miedo sabia que lo volvería mierda, pero el tampoco sabia porque temari se había ido y mucho menos sabia porque no la había perseguido…quizás fue compañero que tenia la razón por la cual no la siguió, cosa de la cual se lamentaba.

**¿Hablar conmigo?-** pregunto Shikamaru horrorizado, viendo prácticamente la forma en la que moriría.

**Si. Pero no te preocupes no dejaré que acaben con uno de mis mejores estrategas.**

**Gracias Tsunade-sama, pero eso no cambia que siga preocupado.**

**Tu tranquilo no te preocupes más estarás bien!**

**No es por mí por quien me preocupo.**

**Ella deseguro también esta bien, recuerda que es una Kunoichi muy fuerte…pero… ¿Qué le dirás cuando la veas?-** pregunto la Hokage mientras tomaba de su botella de sake y bebía y largo sorbo de esta.

**Pues, le diré que vuelva.**

**¿Y crees que con solo eso volverá? Se nota que no nos conoces. Nos gusta que nos den más, la codicia es uno de nuestros pecados**.

Shikamaru solo sonrió entendiendo la indirecta de Tsunade y salio de la oficina caminando sin rumbo alguno, vio desde lo bajo su sitio favorito en una azotea, subió los escalones y se recostó en ese viejo banco que años tenia allí a ver las estrellas, cayó dormido al instante con solo Temari en su mente.

* * *

**Kankuro…Kankuro despierta**- Decía Gaara mientras mecía de un lado a otro a su hermano tratando de levantarlo mientras este decía cosas incoherentes como- **¡KANKURO JODER MALDITO VAGO LEVANTATE DE UNA PUTA VEZ!-** le grito su hermano mientras le pateaba.

**¡Joder!, ¿Qué te pasa Gaara? ¿Sabes que así no se levanta a la gente? ¿Y si me sucedía algo malo por despertarme de esa manera? ¿O si me volvía tonto?-** dijo Kankuro quejándose mientras se sobaba el lugar que fue golpeado por el pie de Gaara.

**Ya lo siento, además no creo que sea posible hacerte más tonto de lo que ya estas.**

**Que malo eres hermano- **dijo Kankuro poniendo cara de niño regañado, una monada para los ojos de cualquiera, pero no para los de Gaara.

**¿Y tú eres el mayor?-** se pregunto Gaara mientras se colocaba la mano en la frente.

**Tsk… **

**Bueno ya Kankuro, deja la pelea, vamonos hay que darnos prisa.**

Y así fue como se pasaron los 3 días en peleas entre Gaara y Kankuro por cosas estupidas a las cuales Kankuro le ponía mucha importancia

Llegaron a la entrada de Konoha y observaron las enormes puertas abriéndose lentamente, desde cerca esas puertas eran enormes. Al abrirse los dos guardias hicieron una reverencia para Gaara por ser el Kazecage de suna.

**Bienvenido Kazecage-sama**- hablo uno de los guardias reverenciados.-**Lo estábamos esperando**.

**Lo sé-** respondió Gaara y sin más se adentro a la aldea. Lo primero que observaron sus ojos azul celeste, fue el cuerpo estático del Nara parado frente a el, como esperando a que le dijera algo o que le hiciera algo, pues no era de menos, le había hecho daño a Temari y por ello tenia que pagar.

**Kazecage-sama bienvenido**- dijo Shikamaru, haciendo el mismo movimiento que el guardia y diciendo sus mismas palabras.

**Ohayo-Shikamaru, no es necesaria tanta formalidad, después de todo ud y yo somos muy conocidos, ahora lo que quiero es hablar con ud**

**Claro…-**dijo Shikamaru en un susurro que si no fuera por el buen oído de Gaara no lo escucharía.

**¡Kankuro!-** Llamo Gaara a su hermano quien se había quedado hablando con los guardias un momento, para encontrar alguna pista del posible lugar al que pudiera haber ido Temari, y por esto no se había dado cuenta de la presencia del Nara.

Al voltearse en lo primero que sus ojos se posaron no fue en Gaara, Si no en Shikamaru y por una ola de impulsos salio corriendo hacia el sacando un Kunai de su bolsillo dispuesto atacar, pero, afortunadamente fue detenido rápidamente por un hábil movimiento de Gaara y su arena.

**Tranquilo Kankuro, no queremos guerra con Konoha, hemos venido solo a buscar a Temari.**

**¡Pues si no hubiese sido por este imbécil no estaríamos aquí!**- Grito eufórico un enfadado Kankuro.

**Te entiendo Kankuro, me hago responsable de la desaparición de Temari, también estoy preocupado y quiero encontrarla pronto, no se a donde haya ido pero a donde fuera juro que la encontraré-** hablo Shikamaru, demostrando una parte de el que jamás había demostrado cosa que sorprendió radicalmente a Kankuro- **Pero peleando no sulocionaremos nada, lo mejor es pensar que hacer.**

**Por fin te oigo hablar como un hombre Shikamaru, y si, creo que tienes razón, dejemos la pelea para otro momento.**

**Bien entonces seguidme os llevare con la Hokage para que podáis hablar y pensar en un buen plan.**

* * *

_"Creo que e cometido un error"-_ Me repetía en mis pensamientos mientras miraba al techo tratando de ver la figura de mi amado en esa madera vieja y podrida- _"creo que no debí haberme ido de mi aldea por estos sentimientos, debí enfrentarme al problema cuando tuve la oportunidad…¿Qué debo hacer Shikamaru?"-_ me pregunte mientras me daba la vuelta quedando de medio lado mirando hacia la nada, en esa oscuridad nada era visible.

En el transcurso de la noche me levante varias veces de la cama y di muchas vueltas alrededor de toda la habitación buscando respuestas, que sabia que allí jamás nunca encontraría, quería saber porque Shikamaru había besado a Ino si según decía que todas las mujeres eran problemáticas, además de que también decía que no le gustaba ella _"¿será que me habrá mentido?"_- me pregunte dando vueltas en círculos en el mismo lugar, cosa que me mareo, Yo sabia que Shikamaru era incapaz de mentirme, si hasta para eso era vago, pero entonces ¿por qué? Este "¿por qué?" siempre estaba en mi mente desde que salí de Konoha, quería una respuesta clara, quería salir de mis dudas, pero aquí jamás lo encontraría.

Luego de varias horas de caminar sin rumbo por la habitación en círculos, mareos y mojar mi cabeza para refrescar mis ideas, me decidí, decidí en volver a Konoha y arreglar todo, no podía dejarlo así, no podía huir como el gatito asustado ¡no esta Temari!, enfrentaría a Shikamaru así tuviera que verme llorar, le pediría una explicación y le daría la razón de mi huida…Esta era la única forma de mantenerme en paz y tal vez quizás dejar de sufrir de una jodida vez.

Estaba ya decidida, había guardado todo, el único problema era Koharu, no quería dejarle aquí solo así que pensé en invitarle conmigo a ir a Konoha o a Suna para que se quedara allí, después de todo el tampoco tenia ni hogar y mucho menos familia, y eso pensaba hasta que lo vi parado en mi puerta, mirándome fijamente con una mirada seria y una sonrisa malévola mostrando una parte de el que nunca había visto y que hubiese sido mejor no verla.

Retrocedí un paso al verlo aumentar su sonrisa, tenia miedo, miedo a esa mirada tan penetrante que, a pesar de estar vestida, sentía como si me violaba con ella e irrumpía mi tranquilidad, pensé en hacérselo saber diciéndole algo, pero las palabras no salían de mi boca, estaba allí paralizada frente a el, no podía mas que mirarle y retroceder.

**Hola Tema-Chan**-Dijo, y al yo escucharlo sentí como un escalofrió me recorría toda la espina dorsal, en su mirada se veía confusión, miedo y deseo, deseo por algo, y ese deseo que el tenia fue el que me hizo alejarme mas y por causa de esto el se acercaba más.

**¿Qué quieres?-** pregunte, elevando el tono para que notara que estaba a la defensiva.

**Pues lo que todo hombre quiere-** dijo mientras se acercaba hacia mi y su sonrisa se hacia más y más grande- **a una mujer…-**

Dicho esto me arrime tan atrás como pude, pero ya no podía más la pared me lo impedía.

**Aléjate-** le advertí

**¿Por qué Tema-Chan? Si hemos estado juntos todos estos días**

**Te dije que te alejaras!- **le grite cerrando los ojos, el miedo me confundía y me mantenía atrapada. Sentí como posaba su mano sobre mi mejilla y comenzaba acariciarla, cosa que me encrespo el pelo y un escalofrió recorrió todo mi cuerpo.

**Tranquila Tema-Chan que no te haré nada malo**- sonrió con picardía- **al menos nada que no puedas disfrutar**.- dicho esto comenzó a besar mi cuello y mis hombros, dando paso a sus manos para abrir mi yukata, lo escuché suspirar en mi cuello y sentí su mano recorrer mi espalda ya al descubierto ¿por qué no hacia algo para detenerlo? Mi cuerpo estaba paralizado, pero no podía permitir que me siguieran dañando mi orgullo, si es que aun quedaba algo de el _"esta no soy yo"_ me dije, aun sintiendo las caricias de aquel hombre en todo mi cuerpo, quizás si el hubiese llegado antes de que conociera a Shikamaru las cosas hubiesen sido diferente, pero no fue así, ahora solo me dejaba acariciar y ya sabia el porque simplemente era porque me hacia la ilusión de que el dueño de esas placenteras caricias y besos era Shikamaru…solo el…

**Shikamaru…-**Gemí, en uno de sus besos, sentí como se separaba de mi y me observaba, no me había dado cuenta si no hasta ese momento que ahora solo llevaba puesta la ropa interior ¿Cuándo me había despojado aquel hombre de mis otras prendas?, voltee la mirada, estaba avergonzada, definitivamente mi orgullo había muerto.

**¿Shikamaru?-** repitió el, cosa que hizo que yo volteara la mirada rápidamente hacia el al solo escuchar ese nombre**.-¿Quién es?-** me pregunto, pregunta la cual yo no respondí y voltee mi mirada de nuevo evitando ver sus ojos algo sonrojada.-**Entiendo**- me dijo, y se volvió acercar a mi para acariciar mi mejilla de nuevo- **lo siento**- me susurro muy cerca del oído y desapareció en una nube de humo, voltee hacia los lados buscándolo, pero no lo encontré.

**Espero que después de esto podamos ser amigos**.-Me dijo, vi y lo observe parado en el marco de la puerta sonriéndome yo solo para devolverle el gesto le sonreí también.

No respondí.

**Adiós**.- Y dicho esto cerro la puerta

_"Gracias Kami que no me ha hecho nada"-_ dije a la nada y voltee a ver mi equipaje- **Shikamaru…-**mire al reloj _"1:30am"_

* * *

**¡Achu!-** Un gran estornudo por parte de Shikamaru.- **Deseguro están hablando de mí…**

**No creo que alguien se moleste en hablar de ti, no eres nada interesante Nara**- dijo Kankuro.

**¿Me lo dice el que juega con muñecas?-**le reto Shikamaru.

**¡¿Qué has dicho niñata?!**

**Lo que has oído payazo**

**Ya veras, ahora si te voy a…**

**¡¿QUERÉIS DEJAR DE PELEAR DE UNA JODIDA VEZ?!-** Grito Gaara enojado hasta más no poder, pues claro llevaban toda la tarde, noche y madrugada peleando como unos críos ambos "hombres"- **¡me dan dolor de cabeza!**

**Lo siento.**

**Lo siento.**

**¿Bien y ahora que haremos?-** pregunto Kankuro mirando la montaña de papeles que tenia al frente.

**Pues buscar, creo.-** Respondio el estratega

**Claro que hay que buscar**- dijo Gaara- **Estas son las aldeas más cercanas a la villa de la arena y algunas personas que quizás sean sospechosas según la descripción que le has dado a la Hokage del acompañante de Temari, Shikamaru, no creo que Temari sea capaz de ir un poco más lejos, debe estar en alguna de ellas.**

**Joder pero son demasiadas!-** se quejo Kankuro.

**Calla Kankuro, que no sobrepasa la cantidad de mujeres que has tenido, además es tu hermana.**

**Pero fue Shikamaru quien la perdió.**

**Y el nos ayudara a encontrarla de nuevo o si no sufrirá las consecuencias-** hablo amenazante Gaara a lo que Shikamaru solo respondió tragando saliva.

**Bueno, ¡empecemos!-** dijo un "animado" Shikamaru, claro que estaba preocupado, pero hacer trabajo no era lo suyo, el hubiese preferido salir corriendo a buscarla sin mas ni mas ella causaba ese efecto en el lo hacia actuar antes de pensar, pero, ordenes son ordenes y debía quedarse allí con los Sabaku no.

Pasaron horas, el reloj transcurría muy lentamente haciendo que el sueño cayera en ellos y los hiciera decir incoherencias, habían regado toda la oficina con papeles "de las posibles aldeas o personas que podrían darles alguna pista de Temari" pero hasta ahora no veían nada que les recordase a algo que ella hubiese dicho o al chico que Shikamaru vio cuando se fue con ella, nada ni una maldita pista…

**¡JODERRRR! AQUÍ NO HAY NADA!-** se quejo Kankuro tirando los papeles que sostenía en las manos.

**Tranquilo Kankuro, aun quedan muchos papeles por revisar**.-dijo Gaara con toda la tranquilidad del mundo como si eso no le molestase

**Esto es una mierda, si no hubiese sido por el Nara no estaríamos aquí jugando a la secretaria.**

**Si no estuviésemos aquí estaríamos en Suna haciendo cosas peores y más agobiantes que estas Kankuro.**

**Pero eso lo harías tu hermano, además…**

**¡YA CALLAOS!, creo que e encontrado algo.**

**Nunca me dejan terminar lo que quiero decir**- hablaba Kankuro "molesto"

**Calla.-**dijo Shikamaru

**¿Qué has dicho Nara? A mi no me estés mandando a callar joder!**

**Mira-** le mostró una foto que tenia en sus manos señalando la cara del joven que aparecía allí- **es el, es con quien andaba Temari la ultima vez que la vi.**

**Mmm…-**Kankuro acerco un poco más la cara a la foto, por alguna razón ese chaval le parecía conocido.-**No puede ser!, ¡es Koharu!**

**¿Koharu?-** pregunto Gaara acercándose al par.

**Si mira Gaara, mira, es el**- dijo Kankuro señalando la foto-**Pero no puede ser que ande con Temari, eso es malo.**

**Si…**

**¿Malo?¿Malo por qué?**- pregunto Shikamaru intrigado después de todo, no sabia nada de aquel chico.

**Porque el es un renegado pero no se sabe de que aldea, pues nunca lo a dicho a nadie y si esta con Temari deseguro la buscarán a ella también por creerla cómplice de el.**

**Pero si es un renegado, ¿por qué Temari esta con el?¿no debería saberlo?**

**Pues no. Porque para cuando se hablo del tema ella estaba aquí a tu cuidado y pensamos que no le pasaría nada y que no sería necesario decirle algo, pero nos equivocamos.**

**Tsk…-** se levanto de donde estaba y se acerco a la puerta de salida- **iré a buscarla.**

**Alto allí Nara, no sabes donde esta de nada te serviría salir a buscar sin siquiera una pista.-** Dijo Kankuro.

**Si la tengo. Y es ese chaval, si lo encuentro a el, encontraré a Temari-** agarro el pomo de la puerta y salio.

Shikamaru fue a su casa a buscar los instrumentos necesario para salir a rescatar a su Temari, no dejaría que nadie la lastimara, metió kunais, Shuriken, sellos explosivos y demás útiles ninjas, después de todo era un renegado y si se negaba a ceder por las buenas lo haría ceder por las malas así tuviera que poner la vida en peligro, pero por Temari valía la pena, se acerco a la ventana y miro las estrellas dejando en el aire el nombre de su amada.

_Temari…_

* * *

_Shikamaru…_

Se pronunciaba desde debajo de la sombra de un árbol una mujer recostada esperando el amanecer para enfrentarse con su destino, fuera lo que fuera no se dejaría pisotear otra vez.

* * *

Bueno espero os aya gustado creo que pude haber dado mucho más en este capitulo. Pero bueno eso ya me lo dirán ud.

Me di cuenta de que algunos estaban prefiriendo a Koharu que a Shika y esto no me parecia bien asi que le puse algo para alejarlo un poco de Temari y volver a empezar mas ShikaTema. Claro que Koharu haya hecho esto no quiere decir que sea malo luego lo pondre en mas capitulos ya que este OC me encanto :3

Saludos y dejen **REVIEWS**


End file.
